Revival Of The Sins
by CrimsonAzazel
Summary: What if during the great war, there was a group of heroes on the devil's side that vanished after the death of the satans, what if they were impossible to find until now, what if their leader wants to train Issei? Summary sounds like shit I know but just read the prologue trust me. Stronger!Issei SlightlyMoreIntelligent!Issei
1. Prologue

**My first story hope you guys enjoy.** **This is a DxD story but with some** **elements from Nanatsu no Taizai and maybe one or two characters or an idea for an OC from it if I can't really think of anyone...**

' _Thoughts'_

 **'Entities'**

'Normal'

 ** _Prologue_**

Millenia ago during the great war between Heaven and the two forces of the underworld, there was a group made up of some of the most powerful criminals that served the great Satan Lucifer himself. These were the seven deadly sins, each member representing one of the seven sins, wrath, pride, greed, sloth, lust, envy, and gluttony. Personally having been chosen to serve and command his armies as both his royal guards and top generals by the satan through background and personality.

The sins caused chaos all across the battlefield, unless you were born before the war even started no one knew how any of these people came to be, all knowledge passed down throughout history were two very simple facts. They were dangerous. And they were strong, very, very strong. These facts were proven time and time again during the war. When Sandalphan ambitiously lead his army to capture the devil's city of Kos, it was Wrath, leader of the sins, who slew the cadre as the other members decimated the fallen angel forces.

As time went on, many were convinced that the devils were going to win the war thanks to the efforts of the seven, that is of course until the great beast of the apocalypse arrived, trihexa, otherwise known as 666, a beast some would consider to be on par with or just barely below the dragon gods Great Red and Ophis. As the beast attacked, just like before, the three factions of the angels, fallen angels, and devils worked together to defeat the beast but it proved even stronger the both the heavenly dragons combined. And so as a last ditch effort, the Biblical God and the four satans joined together and through means of even greater ancient magic, sealed the beast while sacrificing themselves, after which in a blinding flash of light, the great war ended as no one saw any point in fighting any longer. All three sides had lost so much and yet in the end gained nothing, many grieved, be it the angels for their father, the cadre for their subordinates, or the devils for their kings. Many things happened during the aftermath. The biggest and most questioned occurrence being the disappearance of the seven sins. Which just proved to put the devils faction in even bigger chaos, after losing the satans, to lose the guard and generals of the leaders as well was devastating.

Many assumed the sins were simply in great grief over the loss of their king that they no longer saw any purpose, of course the son of Lucifer, Rizevim Livan Lucifer or Lilan by some was still alive, but they didn't see anything worth serving when they looked at the technical prince of the underworld, it was no secret that Lucifer saw his son as nothing but a disappointment either, he was nothing like his father. Only an insane fool with no ambition but a strange obsession for the reviving of the dead. And so the sins vanished without a trace, the descendants of the satans searched far and wide for the guard but nothing was ever found. Not a single clue as to where they could have possibly gone, the descendants saw this as a blow to their thinking the sins abandoned them because they couldn't see their greatness and cancelled the search after a year of fruitless effort. Leaving the general public in great unease.

Centuries later the devil civil war began. The old satan faction that wanted to continue the great war and the rebels who were against the thought of war. A violent war took place as the descendants of Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Leviathan led the old satan faction against the rebels led by Sirzechs, heir of the Gremory pillar, Serafall, heiress of the Sitri pillar, Ajuka, heir of the Astaroth pillar, and Falbium, heir of the Glasya-Labolas pillar. The war waged for years, with the tides constantly shifting from the favor of one side to the other and back again. After this continued stalemate, the rebellion finally won the decisive battle of Lucifad, the old regime now exiled and the rebels faction now being renamed as the new Satan faction. The leaders of the rebellion taking up the names of the satans in respect to their fallen [ **hah, fallen, get it?]** leaders. Sirzechs took up the name of Lucifer, Serafall took the position of Leviathan, Ajuka was given the seat of Beelzebub, and of course Falbium slept in the new bed of Asmodeus.

However there was still much unrest, these new leaders still hadn't gained the trust of the neutral party that, while not supporting the harsh and quite brutal ways of the now old government, did not completely believe in the abilities of the new regime either. The new devil kings had to come up with a way to gain the favor of the public who believed them to be nothing more than inexperienced younglings with some destructive power in them. And eventually they, more specifically Ajuka, came up with a temporary solution, while trying to find a more permanent solution to the mistrust, why not start searching for the legendary seven deadly sins that they had grown up hearing so many heroic stories about? And so the search began, and for the most part, the plan worked like they had desperately hoped, the public seeing that the new leaders were trying to find the kings' guard that led them through the tough times when the original maou needed them, became more open-minded and relaxed which helped to gain their trust later on. Unfortunately, even after numerous attempts at searching, the seven had still not been found. No one could understand why, their existence was real of that they were definately certain, even Azazel, the fallen angel who was the governor general of the Grigori had testified and confirmed that fact when asked about the legitimacy of the seven with a fearful but also quite humorous look on his face. But they still were nowhere to be seen,what actually happened to them, had they died? Or were they simply keeping to the shadows, or maybe they had even settled down somewhere quietly.

That was what almost everyone thought until one day, a fateful encounter with a man by the name of Belzard, a demititan of the Greek pantheon and his generation's sekiryuutei, and the devil kings who were trying to negotiate with the Greek faction occured. During the discussion, it was discovered in the midst of some small talk that the red dragon emperor had been trained by the leader of the seven sins. When questioned about anything regarding the whereabouts of the famous Wrath of the sins, they were given only one hint as to help in finding out his location in the near future, Wrath had trained every single sekiryuutei from the very first one. They now knew what to do, find the next boosted gear wielder in order to find the sins. In time Belzard passed on to Elysium after defeating the white dragon emperor of his time.

And now the story begins with a young perverted highschool boy with a unique left arm and a dangerously high love for a woman's breasts. But before that, let's take a look at what Lucifer's second in command has been up to over the millenia he has been off the radar shall we?

 **So how's the prologue? I'm gonna be honest here, I had this idea after reading a story called "Long Forgotten But Not Gone" so go show whoever the author of that story is some support if you like this story.**

 **Anyways, I'm new to this so I don't know exactly when I'm gonna upload another chapter starting chapter 2 since I'm gonna write and upload the first chapter right now so yeah. Favorite, follow, whatever and please leave a review if something seems wrong to you and I'll get back to ya.**


	2. First Meeting

**Alright here is the first chapter for this story, hope you enjoy!**

' _Thoughts'_

 **'Entities'**

'Normal'

 _Chapter One_

A young boy with messy dark brown hair and light brown eyes at the tender age of seven is playing at a local park with another child, a girl his age with chestnut colored hair and matching warm brown eyes whom some might think is a boy.

These two kids playing heroes are Issei Hyoudou or "Ise-kun" as he is called by those close to him and Irina Shidou or "Rin-chan" as Issei calls her respectively. While they're playing they accidentally bump into a young teenage boy. "Oops, sorry for bumping into you" says Issei as he looks at the teenager. "It's alright" says the mysterious young man. 'Ha, found you again Draig' as he looks at Issei curiously, who looks back just as curious.

The boy looks to be roughly 17 years old and towering over them with his height of around 6" 1 with spiky snow white hair and icy blue eyes, on the back left strand of his hair were blue beads, on his left ear was a teal tinted see through pearl dangling on a short silver chain of sorts. **[The earrings that the Kais wear in DBZ]** "Oh, you dropped this, here" says Issei as he looks and picks up what seems to be a necklace with a pendent of a crimson dragon in a circle with 5 points coming out of it to appear as a star.

As he reaches to give it back to the white haired individual, he raises his hand "Nah, keep it kid" the stranger says with a smile, "I've got a feeling that necklace should belong to you, give it to a girl you're sure will never leave you alright." He says. Issei looks unsure of what to do for a moment, "Are you sure? It looks kinda important and expensive. And you just said it should belong to me, why would I or even should I give it to a girl?" Questions the confused young sekiryuutei.

"Listen kiddo" starts the stranger as he crouches down to Issei's level, meanwhile Irina is watching right next to Issei's side in curiosity and interest. "You're right, that necklace is important, it's very important to you in ways that right now, you just aren't ready to hear so just know it's important alright?" Says the white haired teen, smiling as Issei slowly nods.

"Good, now as for why you would give it to a girl, well giving something important to a girl you care about is a sign of trust and affection, it's how you get girls to start appreciating you more. No matter what a guy always needs a girl in his life to keep him in line alright." Says the young lad to an even more confused but nodding Issei.

"Alrighty than good, now it's starting to get late I gotta get going soon or my girlfriend is gonna kill me once I go through the door, you kids want me to walk you home or are you alright?" He asks cheerfully 'Well... he is a little too young to start thinking about this kind of stuff I guess hehe, let's just hope he doesn't turn out like that damn perv' he says in his mind somewhat optimistically.

"No, we'll be fine, but what's your name anyway?" Irina finally speaks after a while.

"Hm? Oh yeah my name, how rude of me hehe you can call me Gin, Gin Luci" the now named Gin says, "Cool name, I'm Issei and this is Rin-Chan" proclaims Issei with a smile.

"Issei huh? Nice name sounds like the name of someone famous, anyways I should probably get going, well than Issei-kun, I know for a fact we're gonna meet again so until than, and it was nice meeting you too Rin-chan" says Gin before standing up and walking away.

"Weird guy" says Irina as they watch him slowly walking away whistling. "Who cares if he's weird, he's freaking awesome and he gave me a necklace, besides did you see his hair and the earing and stuff, he's so cool!" Exclaims Issei with stars in his eyes as he watches his new idol leave the park.

'Boys' thought Irina rolling her eyes slightly with a sigh. "Whatever, come on Ise-kun, we gotta get home before it gets completely dark out or we won't be able to play here for a while." Says Irina who slowly starts walking towards their neighborhood, "Huh? Oh yeah right, wait for me Rin-chan" Issei yells as he runs to catch up to his closest friend.

 _Time skip-3 months_

"So, you're really moving away huh Rin-chan." Said Issei as he and Irina are right outside next to Irina's car saying their goodbyes. "Yeah, tou-chan got a new job in England so we have though I wish we could stay." Irina said with a said sigh. She really didn't wanna leave, didn't wanna leave Issei alone both because he doesn't have many friends and because she had developed quite a big crush on him. 'If I'm gonna leave I should at least clear up everything, I refuse to leave while he still thinks I'm a boy.' thought Irina with conviction.

She looks him in the eyes and starts "Ise, there's something you should know before I leave." "What is it Rin-chan" "I'm a girl"... "umm, Rin-chan can you repeat that?, cause I think I just heard you say tha-"

"I'm a girl Ise." "Eh...eeeehhhhhhhhh" Issei screams as his brain tries to comprehend what he just heard. "Y-y-you're a girl Rin!" Issei exclaims once again. All the while Irina just smiles brightly with her eyes closed "mmhmm".

Issei thinks for a minute as memories start playing in his mind, it all became clear now, while Irina did act like a boy, everything she did always had a feminine touch to it. After another minute of thinking and processing, Issei came to a decision, he abruptly took off his pendent and put it on Irina's neck while giving her a hug in between. "Huh?" Irina says confused and blushing greatly, Issei just stares back at her and says the next few words that will make Irina's heart quiver in happiness, "When that guy told me to give that necklace to a girl that was important to me, I didn't really understand but... now I do, Irina you're the most important girl in my life, no matter what happens you'll always have a place in my heart, that's why... I want you to promise me that you'll come back one day and show me that necklace... alright?" Issei exclaims while smiling that innocent smile, that smile that was as bright as the sun, the smile she loved seeing so much. Irina had tears in her eyes, the next thing they knew, she was flying at him and bawling on his shoulder, while Issei just smiled and hugged her.

While this was happening, the adults just watched this exchange with a smile on each and every one of their faces. "Ah, young love" says Mrs. Hyoudou feeling her heart warm at the scene, than she looks up at her husband, "Do you remember when we were like that dear?" She asks, "Of course I do love haha" Mr. Hyoudou laughs out loud. While this was happening the Shidou family were also going through a conversation, "Our little Irina is growing up so fast." Cried Mrs. Shidou as she held onto her husband, 'let's just hope nothing too serious happens before marriage' thought Mr. Shidou in amusement with a hint of seriousness before calling out to his daughter, "Irina-chan, let's get going" which earned him a slap and a glare from his wife for ruining the touching moment.

"Sorry?" He says weakly, "hmnf" and with that Mrs. Shidou left towards the car, 'Oh boy' thought the priest 'I'll be paying for this with my back on the couch' he grimaced but quickly gained his composure and followed after his wife trying to save him some back pain "Honey" he cried

As did was all happening, an illusive Gin was watching over the young Hyoudou from the shadows, "Poor priest" he muttered feeling a phantom pain in his back, knowing exactly the situation the man was in having experienced it himself.

'Heh, looks like the kid really did understand me, good it'll be a good thing in the long run.' He thought. He suddenly felt the presence of a stray devil nearby, far enough away to where the priest wouldn't feel a thing, Gin however was very different, 'Guess the disgusting creatures are starting to sense his power, me giving him that pendent or even being here in general only strengthens it.' He mused.

He looked back to see the Shidou car just leaving as the Hyoudous waved and saw them off. 'Might as well go take care of it now before something happens, that kid seems to have a lot of potential, he might become as strong as the first of his kind, if not stronger, though I'll have to wait a few years, maybe when he's in highschool?' Was the last thought of the white haired boy as he melted into the shadows to take care of a certain pest problem.

 **And there we have it, Be sure to favorite the story if you like it and follow to keep up, comments or constructive criticism is also very much appreciated, until next time**


	3. Who gets him first?

**Here it is, the second chapter, for people to actually like my story is kinda overwhelming because I never thought that people would actually enjoy the story. I just wrote it to write it. But now I guess I gotta continue it for as long as I can. So once again thank you to all!!!**

' _Thoughts_ '

' **Entities** '

'Normal'

Chapter 2

"W-ww-wake up! I-If you don't wake up I-I'll k-kiss you!"

"W-ww-wake up! I-If you don't wake up I-I'll k-kiss you!"

"W-ww-wake up! I-If you don't wake up I-I'll k-kiss you!"

"W-ww-wake up! I-If you don-" *snooze*

"Damn it..why did I ever buy that damn alarm clock, it's so loud." Exclaimed a now seventeen year old Issei as he turns away from the window, the sun glaring into his room, and puts a pillow over his head trying to go back to sleep. _'Oh yeah, I didn't even buy that stupid thing, Matsuda bought it for me as a birthday gift.'_ he now realized with a small sigh, while appreciated, his other perverted friends could be a little too eccentric in an annoying way that makes him sometimes question his own sanity when he tries to figure out why he hangs out with them. This was of course just his deep morning thoughts kicking in as he was still tired, something that happens to everybody. Which can be seen by the fact that his room is filled to the brim with nothing but posters of naked women with their large assets on full display.

Glancing at the clock slowly, Issei reads that it is currently 7:04, his first class didn't start until 8:30 and the school was only a ten minute walk away from where he lived. "Huh, I doubt a couple more minutes to sleep will affect anything too much." Issei muttered as he tries to go back to sleep and keep dreaming about his beloved oppai and how big Irina's could possibly be by now. A small smile slowly started to form on his face at the thought of Irina, he hadn't seen her in ten years...ten long years, sure he got to talk to her over phone and e-mail and what not, sometimes he even hand wrote some letters to her and vice-versa, but just speaking through a message was completely different from seeing and speaking to each other in person. It didn't really matter at the moment either way, about two years ago, Irina starting working at the Vatican in Italy, they hadn't had any contact with each other in years.

 _'I wonder how she's doing right now, hopefully she's starting to act more femi-'_ "ISSEI DEAR, ARE YOU UP YET!?" his mother asked cutting off his thoughts from downstairs. With a large groan Issei slowly started to get up off the bed and looked back at the clock, 7:07...sigh, well there goes that idea. "ISSEI?" his mother called again having not heard a reply. "Yeah, I'm up, I'm just gonna wash up real quick before I eat." Issei told his mother as he made his way towards the bathroom. "Alright than, but hurry up I want you in your chair within ten minutes young man!" Mrs. Hyoudou yells back. A simple "Yeah I know" was all she got as a reply.

Time skip - 7:50

After going through his daily morning ritual, the young oblivious sekiryuutei was now walking out the door of his house and was on his way towards Kuoh Academy, a former all girls' school that had just recently turned co-ed for some reasons still unknown. Issei along with the other members of the perverted trio, as well as most of the other males that now attended the prestigious school, had enrolled hoping to finally find themselves' a girlfriend, though Issei was a little more reluctant to seeing as he still held some feelings for Irina no matter how young they were when she departed, nor did it matter how much he denied his feelings for her himself as he believed that the girl had forgotten about him by now seeing as she was in a foreign country with probably much better guys than him though he loathe to admit it. Back on topic, as Issei enters through the school gates with his usual lewd and joyous expression students left and right, mainly the girls, started glaring at him as he walked past. Of course, this didn't deter the teen at all seeing as, no matter how depressing the thought of it was, this was a normal reaction anywhere he went on the campus, being an infamous pervert who is rather extremely vocal about his love for breasts will do that for you. At least they didn't get violent unless they caught you, otherwise he'd be receiving his education in the nurse's office everyday.

Seeing as he had roughly half an hour to kill before classes began, and he also didn't feel like causing anything so soon along with the fact that he was still tired and unable to get the thought of Irina out of his mind, he decided to walk over to an unoccupied cherry tree and take a short nap at the base of it whilst listening to his music. This in all honesty was quite a surprise to anyone who noticed since usually Issei would be looking for his friends to get a quick peep in but apparently something was different today, not that anyone had a problem with this new development, in fact they all supported this action wholeheartedly, though they didn't get their hopes up that it would be like this all the time, such a thing was basically considered impossible. Unknown to anyone else, on the top floor peering through the window of the old school building which the occult research club currently occupied, a young woman with long, wild crimson hair that went down to her legs and a voluptuous body was watching the young dragon emperor with curiosity sparkling in her teal eyes. This young woman was Rias Gremory, the current heiress of the Gremory pillar of the underworld as well as the little sister of the current Lucifer, Sirzechs. She usually didn't interact too much with the other students at the academy and as to be expected didn't know many names compared to her best friend Akeno who took it upon herself to remember the names of all the students or her other best friend Souna Shitori the student council president, better known to her as Sona Sitri, the heiress of the Sitri pillar and another little sister of one of the four maou, Serafall Leviathan to be precise. The young heiresses had come to the human world so as to look for any possible additions to their respective peerages. So far, only Sona has made any real progress while Rias couldn't seem to find anyone that really peeked her interest yet, that is until now of course.

Watching the relaxed Issei, the young Gremory could feel a very strong but dormant power sleeping inside the brown haired boy as she observed carefully. She didn't understand what it was, but she knew for certain that it was powerful, maybe even enough to somehow help her get out of her current predicament. Hearing the door open behind her Rias turned around to see her queen Akeno closing the door and walking towards her, Akeno was a beautiful young woman with long black hair tied in a high ponytail held by an orange ribbon and deep amethyst eyes that held much mischief, cheerful, and even had a seductive glint in them. She too had an hourglass figure even more voluptuous than even Rias herself which always somewhat irked though she didn't let it show.

"Hey" Rias simply said to her friend with a small smile, "Good morning Rias." Akeno replied in kind with the same smile. As the queen reached her, Rias went back to watching Issei still lying under the tree. As she followed her king's gaze Akeno's eyes gained a glint of interest. "Akeno do you know who that boy is by chance?" Rias finally asked her trusted servant, "Hmm... his name is Issei Hyoudou, a second year in class 2C if I recall." Said servant replied after a moment of thought, "Issei huh...I see, well alright than." Rias spoke after another moment as she turned and walked away from the window. "Ara ara~ have you finally taken interest in a man? And a younger kouhai to boot." Akeno teased with great amusement. Rias stops walking just in front of her desk and after another moment of silence finally speaks, "He's intriguing, but what's beyond that I don't know, and I want to find out. Have Koneko start trailing him, I wanna know everything he does for a week until further notice." Rias ordered, "Understood buchou, I'll relay the order as soon as I can." The thunder priestess replied.

 **[Scene Change]**

 ***DING* *DING* *DING***

As the sound of the first bell ringing reached his ears Issei slowly rose up from the ground and slung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards his classroom. Once he had arrived, he noticed he was the last to enter right before the teacher. As he made his way over and sat in his chair he leaned against his left arm and looked out the room's window. Drowning out the noise, he began to fall asleep as their teacher started rambling on and on about some Korean general in the late 15th century.

Meanwhile in class 3A, the class of Rias, Akeno as well as Sona, a young bespectacled woman with black hair in a bob cut and violet eyes not unlike that of Akeno's own. Once the teacher arrived all noise quieted down as they got ready for an announcement he was about to give, "Now class, today we will have a new transfer student joining us, please come in." The teacher exclaimed before looking towards the door with all the curious students looking as well. When the door slid open, a young man who looked roughly 18 years old standing at 6" 1 with spiky white har, icy blue eyes, beads on the bottom back left strand of his hair and a pearl earing on his left ear entered. Almost all the girls almost instantly swooned and screamed in delight with hearts in their eyes.

"KYAAA, HE'S SO HANDSOME!"

"DOES HE HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!??"

"HE'S PERFECT!"

"MARRY ME!"

"NO RAVISH ME!"

These were the varying reactions the young man received, luckily for him this was one the few classes that still didn't have any males in it so he was safe from their glares of hate and jealousy, although some of the comments from the girls, that last one in particular, made him sweatdrop. The teacher seeing this just sighed before deciding to help the young lad out.

"Now class settle down and why not let him introduce himself before you all start asking him a few questions like civilized people shall we?" The teacher spoke, "Hai sensei." The class said in perfect unison all too quickly which unnerved both males in the room. Although the new student did give his new teacher an appreciative look that was merely waved off.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ginrei Lucian, pleased to meet you all, I hope you take care of me." The transfer says _'Putting my real name into my disguise name, genius as always Gin'_. He thought in his mind with a nod. As soon as he had finished his introduction almost all hands went up in an instant. "Do you have a girlfriend?" "If not are you looking for one?" "Where did you live before coming to Kuoh?" "What are your measurements?" Were some of the questions.

Ignoring the last question with another sweatdrop Gin answered, "Actually I do have a girlfriend, she's in Kyoto currently which is where I came from before moving here due to private reasons." At his answer the girls visibly deflated. "Muu, now our hopes and dreams are ruined, the only way to get him is by becoming an adulterer... which will be so worth it!" Some exclaimed which actually caused Gin to take a weary step back. _'Even after having lived for thousands of years there's still nothing that scares me more than women.'_ Gin preached in his head.

"Alright than, now since that's all settled, Mr. Lucian, may you please take a seat anywhere you'd like?" "Hai sensei". And so Gin went took a seat closest to the window in the back, which was a desk away from Akeno who, along with Rias and Sona had been watching the boy carefully, _'Something's not right here, we weren't informed of this, and he also reeks of power. We have to be careful, he's too suspicious to just let roam free.'_ thought the Sitri heiress, meanwhile Rias was just trying to figure out who he was, how she could get him to join her peerage and which of her remaining pieces would suit him best _'Most likely gonna be a bishop or a knight, he doesn't seem like a power type'_ , Akeno on the other hand... _'Mmm what a hunk, I wonder how he sounds like when he screams.'_ she thought while licking her lips... no one is safe around her... ever.

Class eventually began and things settled down with Gin apparently already knowing everything being taught which just made the girls want him even more. _'Hm, alright I'll invite him to have lunch with me in the club room and question him there.'_ thought Rias with a glint in her eye. As soon as the bell rang however, before she could even move towards him, Gin was already heading out the door, _'Damn'_ she thought. "Akeno, hurry we gotta find him" taking off after whispering to Akeno, Sona right behind them.

"Let's see here 2A, 2B, and ah here we go 2C." Gin muttered to himself now sticking to the shadows of the abandoned looking hallway, watching the doors intently, he knew that the three devils in his class had felt his power and wanted to confront him, that's why he had left as quickly as possible not that it mattered anyway, they would just keep trying, and he was just gonna keep away from them. He was brought out of his thoughts when the door he was watching suddenly opened and out came his charge, Issei Hyoudou.

"Man I can't wait to see all those delicious jugs of the track team bouncing around." Exclaimed Issei with a perverted smile on his face, Gin almost felt like he had failed the boy in some way just by hearing such things coming out of his mouth. "Issei hurry up or we're gonna watch without you" yells Matsuda as he and Motohama both start walking towards the outside doors. "Oi wait up guys, I wanna see too!" yells Issei as he runs after them, and of course Gin follows discreetly, unfortunately for the wrath however, he had been so caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed he was being watched by a certain white haired nekoshou, something that would definitely cause him an annoying headache later on. It greatly unnerved Koneko, this stranger, he felt relatively normal at first, but she felt a demonic presence similar to that of a Devil while also containing small traces of holy light, tainted holy light, and even a divine aura that seemed to try and burn her.

No one else would've noticed with how well it was being kept hidden, but Koneko was a rare exception to this, as a nekoshou Koneko was much more in tune with her surroundings and her ability to sense and feel energy was astounding. She wanted to go and report this to her master immediately but stopped herself as she thought and realized, if she left than what could happen to Hyoudou, the one she had been assigned to watch and by extension guard him if necessary unless Rias ordered otherwise. And so, with great apprehension, the young nekoshou followed after her current assignment and his other watcher.

 **[Line Break]**

 ***DING*DING*DING***

As the final bell rang and students started to leave. It was now officially the weekend which led to many cheers and sighs of relief. While everyone was running around, our resident sin was about to head home himself when he passed by the kendo club locker rooms and heard a lecherous laugh along with annoyed "It's my turn, let me see Murayama's jugs already!". Hearing this Gin just sighed knowing who it was, he would've have just let the boy learn his lesson when he decided he had delayed speaking to the boy long enough. He started towards the bushes from which the voices originated when he felt small amounts of killing intent coming closer, having realized the kendo club had also heard the noises and would be coming to deliver retribution Gin thought it better to hurry and ran grabbed his to-be pupil while preventing him from screaming by putting a hand over his mouth and promptly fled to where they could still watch scene and not be caught, as this was happening Issei tried to call out to his friends while panicking but his so called "friends" were too busy peeping to notice the "kidnapping" of their companion.

Once they were far enough away Gin whispered into Issei's ear "I'm just helping you here, I'm going to let go and we're simply gonna watch what is about to happen to your two buddies over there alright?" Issei replied with a simple yet tense nod as he was given freedom.

They watched as the kendo club sneaked up on the unsuspecting perverts who just kept going on and on about each of their measurements while still not realizing that their friend was missing nor the fact that they were about to receive a unique type of justice which just proved to irk everyone even further, especially issei who couldn't believe that these were his friends. _'Well they're about to find out what happens when you don't pay attention.'_ thought Issei as a sadistic smirk was slowly but surely appearing on his face, Gin just watched with a passive expression on as he watched the scene.

"Katase's BWH 80cm-56cm-85cm slightly smaller than that of Murayama who-" "ahem", Motohama's deductions were interrupted as both males turned around only for their eyes to widen in horror as they saw it was the kendo club. They looked rather angry and ready to beat them, Katase however was a completely different story, she looked furious no, _absolutely livid_ ,with a raging fire in her eyes as she looked ready to commit murder. Both turned to look at where Issei should've been only to see that he was nowhere to be found. _'That traitor'_ both thought at the same time before the shinai wielding swordswomen descended upon them with the force of a stampede.

 **[Scene Change]**

We now see our hopefully soon to-be teacher and student at a burger restaurant after having left while the beating was still being dealt to Issei's _friends_.

"Man, that was a close one, I still don't get how those two didn't notice I was gone until the last moment, not do I understand why you saved me back there." a rather irritated and curious Issei states.

"Hehe, I think they're just that dumb, and as for why I saved you, well that was more on a whim than anything else, you seem... different from those other two." Gin cooly replied.

"And what the hell does that mean? I'm as perverted as they come just like them." inquired a now confused Issei.

"Well, you seemed more distanced and... reluctant somewhat, as if you were feeling guilty over it. You have a special girl don't you?" Gin says with a small smirk towards the end.

poooff* Issei however did spit his drink off to the side, *cough* "W-wwha, I-I don't know what the hell you're talking about!!" stuttered a now coughing and embarrassed Issei.

"You're reaction tells me all i need to know." said an amused Gin with the same smirk still on his face.

"S-shut up! who the hell do you think you are anyway!? And now that I think about it I don't even know your fucking name!!" Issei yells.

"Oh yeah my name, hehe how rude of me, the name it Ginrei Lucian, you can just call me Gin though." Gin replied.

"Gin huh? That actually sounds kind of familiar, yeah I could've sworn I've heard that name somewhere before..." Issei thought out loud with a shrug, "Whatever, anyway my name is Issei Hyoudou, my friends call me Ise." The host of Draig introduces himself while holding his hand out.

Gin shakes his hand with a smile "So you're the oppai baka huh?", Issei face faulted, "So you've already been told huh?" the brunette questioned.

"Well practically every girl I came across today has warned me to stay away from you three lest I catch the 'pervert virus' hahaha." Gin explains with a laugh

"I see, and you're not afraid of being seen with someone with my kind of reputation despite the warnings?" Issei asks

"I prefer to forge my own opinion about people, and I also don't really care about how people see me." Gin says earnestly before getting up, "Well I gotta go so I'll see you later alright?".

"Yeah I actually have to get home soon too, unless I want my mom to throw a fit." Issei replies before getting up as well.

"See you monday."

"Yeah see ya."

And with that they both went their own separate ways, the whole time being watched by the same nekoshou from before eating cream puffs on a bench a little ways away.

As Issei was walking he decided to watch the sunset for a moment on a bridge, as he was watching he was suddenly tapped of the shoulder from behind and as he turned around he came face to face with a young woman roughly his age with long black hair, violet eyes and a large pair of oppai.

"U-um, excuse me but are you Issei Hyoudou?" the young lady asks with a small blush adorning her cheeks

"Huh? Oh uh yeah that's me, might I ask who you are?" Issei confirms and than questions back with a quick smile

"My name is Yuuma Amano and I've seen you walk by here and I thought you were cute so I was wondering if you would um, maybe go on a date with me? the now identified Yuuma asked a little timidly

 _'Oh my god I can't believe this is happening right now, my dream is coming true, this is my first step to be becoming a harem king'_ thought Issei excitedly, and he was about to answer before stopping himself for a moment, _'Although she is a complete stranger that I don't even know... well that's what a date is for so fuck it.'_

"Yeah I'd love to." He replied cooly

"Great, would this sunday at the park around noon work for you?" Yuuma asked with a big smile

"That would definitely work, so I guess I'll see you then?" Issei says with an equally large smile.

"Perfect.. than I'll see you this sunday!" Yuuma gave him a peck on the cheek before running away with a blush.

Issei meanwhile just cheered excitedly before running home to tell his parents about this new development while the rook of Rias watched from a distance, _'Better report this to buchou'_ Koneko thought before quickly leaving.

In the shadows Wrath oversaw everything with narrowed eyes. _'I've been around youkai for so long that I didn't realize that nekoshou has been stalking us this entire time. And it also seems that the fallen have finally made their move. Seems the time for Issei's training to begin has finally arrived, but how should I begin? Hmm..yes that'll work perfectly.'_ Gin thought before melting into the shadows.

 **Well there it is. Be sure to favorite, follow, review, or all of them. The next chapter should be out within the next 4 days. Ja ne**


	4. The Journey Begins

**Well, here it is, the third chapter, this is where it really starts so let's hope I don't mess up! And also want to thank you all for the support that I've been getting, it really means a lot to me that something I only wrote on a whim just because I was bored is considered a good idea and interesting by so many people.** **Hope you all enjoy!!**

' _Thoughts_ '

' **Entities** '

'normal'

Chapter 3

It was now sunday, the promised day of the date, Issei was at the designated park wearing a red vollared shirt with a short sleeved black blazer and some black skinny jeans, over all it looked pretty similar to his school uniform, it wasn't too fancy nor too casual, just something somewhat simple and nice to look at.

 _'Huh, 12:05 she should be here soon... I hope.'_ thought Issei as he checked the time again, having glanced at his watch three times in the last three minutes, he had spent hours preparing and planning for this day, he had actually gotten to the park twenty minutes before the designated hour just because of how anxious he was.

 _'Maybe she just got caught up with something...or maybe she had second thoughts about me...NO don't think like tha-'_

"Issei-kun, hey!"

The boy was interrupted and brought out of his pessimistic musings by a beautiful voice that he had been waiting to hear again. Yuuma, with lightly hurried steps, rushed towards Issei as he fully turned around. "Hey, glad you could make it Yuuma-chan." he said to her with a smile as she came to a stop in front of him as she caught her breath. She was wearing a light purple blouse with a black mini-skirt that went down to her mid thighs with high black stockings. Overall, she looked absolutely stunning in Issei's eyes. It didn't help that her clothes seemed just a bit tight on her, so her clothes just accentuated her generous curves greatly.

He was brought out of his thoughts once again as she started speaking, "Sorry I'm a little late, you didn't wait too long did you? she asked with an apologetic smile that oddly enough seemed just a little forced and fake.

 _'Nah, I must just be seeing things.'_ he dismissed before replying, "Oh no it's fine, I actually just got here not too long ago myself." he lied a little. She looked like the fragile type and he didn't want to upset her before their date even started after all.

"Oh thank goodness, I would've felt awful if I had made you wait so long." Yuuma said with a sigh of relief before beaming at him once more. "Well than, shall we get going?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Issei replied as he offered his arm out to her who just hugged it in between her breasts causing Issei to have a massive blush, though he pulled through and led her away towards a local cafe.

As they walked, they passed by a white haired girl who was eating an ice cream cone on a park bench. This was of course Koneko Toujou who was once again stalking err-... _observing_ her target. She watched as the young couple walked further and further away before going back to eating her treat.

While this was all happening, our local wrath represent, Gin, was also watching his charge whilst taking an annoyed glance towards the nekomata in the distance.

 _'My my, it seems that the Gremory girl is keeping tabs on the boy in case he becomes a threat.'_ thought Gin having no knowledge of the evil piece system having been in hiding since before it's invention.

 _'But now that I think about it, she has a demonic aura somewhat similar to those weird devilish creatures that have been crawling around...hmm.'_ Gin thought as he didn't understand what those creatures were. At first he had just considered them some failed mutation that had been accidently let loose by a random pantheon, but now he was proven wrong.

 _'Meh, they're not important right now.'_ Gin concluded in his head before jumping down from the tree branch he was perched on top of and walking towards where the couple had gone, being sure to look casual while also keeping a certain distance away from both the youkai with demonic energy and his soon-to-be pupil.

 **[Line Break]**

After having taken Yuuma to the cafe, gone to an arcade, going shopping where he bought her a pink fuzzy bracelet, having lunch at a diner, and finally watching a movie, Issei along with his date (and hopefully his new girlfriend) were now enjoying a walk back at the park their day had started out at.

 _'Nothing could ruin this day.'_ thought Issei as he walked with a smile on his face. Unfortunately for him, his life was about to take a complete turn as Yuuma let go of his arm and started towards the fountain where she stopped and just stared at it for a moment before she began speaking.

"I've had a very wonderful time Ise-kun." Yuuma began as she continued looking at the fountain with the sun setting in the background.

"Yeah, me too Yuuma-chan." Issei just replied with a goofy grin, completely ignorant to what was about to happen.

"Ise-kun, could you do me a favor, to commemorate this day?" Yuuma asked as she turned around and began walking back towards the heavenly dragon.

 _'Am I about to get my first kiss?'_ Issei thought with a nervous gulp before replying, "Sure Yuuma-chan, what is it?"

Yuuma stood right in front of him before leaning forward and whispering into his ear "Would you die for me?"...huh?

"Um, Yuuma-chan could you repeat that? I think something is wrong with my hearing, it sounded like you said-"

"Would you die for me?" 'Yuuma' cut him off before starting to transform, growing a pair of large black feathered wings, similar to do that of a crow's.

"W-what? Yuuma-chan what's happening?" Issei asked, watching as the sky began to turn purple before turning back towards the girl who asked him out.

'Yuuma' now looked slightly older while wearing some type of weird bdsm type outfit that consisted of, essentially, a two piece that had a single thin black line that covered the nipples of her now even bigger oppai, along with an underpiece that had three straps on each side holding it together to hide her private parts.

"HAHAHA, you really are an idiot, oh how I wish I could keep watching your scared expression forever, however I have a job to do in the name of Azazel-sama, but don't blame me, blame the one who put the sacred gear into you." exclaimed 'Yuuma' before a spear made of pink light appeared in her hand.

As the spear left her hand, Issei's mind started racing as a million things ran across his mind. _'What the hell, what's happening, what's a sacred gear? And that name, Azazel, I've read that name somewhere before, that doesn't matter I'm gonna die!!! What's worse is that I'm gonna die a virgin who hasn't even had his first kiss yet!!!'_ Issei screamed internally.

Right when the spear was about to pierce him, a hand suddenly grabbed the spear in mid air, mere centimeters from Issei's stomach.

"Wow, that was a close one, good thing I got bored otherwise thing's would've gone terribly wrong in so many ways." A voice said with a nonchalant and yet cheerful tone with a hint of childishness.

Issei looked to find none other than the guy who had saved him not once but twice now standing right in front of him. Gin Luci, had just appeared to save the day as he started spinning the light spear in his left hand, combined with his white hair and his clothes which consisted of a black zipped up vest with no sleeves under a long red coat that went down to his ankles with short arm sleeves, black combat pants with a chain dangling on the sides attached where the waistband was, black fingerless gloves and three red belts diagonally worn for asthetics, he looked like a complete badass. Though there was also something else, where his earring had originally been, instead of a teal pearl, it was an upside down silver cross.

"And just who the fuck are you huh?" 'Yuuma' yelled after recovering from her shock. "G-Gin? Just what the hell is going on here damn it!" screamed a frustrated and confused Issei just as loudly as the female in front of them had been.

"Yo! How's it going Issei? I was just taking a nice stroll when I come upon a fallen angel about to murder a defenseless human, so than crow, why were you about to kill my young charge here?" Gin half lied in again his nonchalant tone.

"That's none of your fucking concern damn insect, and how dare you call me a crow, you should be basking in the glory of a fallen angel such as I, the great Raynare-sama!" the now identified Raynare arrogantly proclaimed.

Right as she said that, another light spear appeared in her hand bigger than the last.

"And I'll show you what happens when you nose into someone else's business." she yelled before throwing her spear towards wrath. What happened next though, would shock her to the very core.

With a flick of his wrist the spear was shattered completely as he was still twirling the spear from earlier, all while he had that same infuriating bored look on his face.

"Well, now that your little show is over, time to start the first lesson." Gin said before he put his right hand with both his index and middle finger pointing outward.

"Rikujokoro ( _Six rods of prison light_ )" Gin said as light shot of his outstretched fingers before splitting into six panes of light that trapped Raynare from all directions.

"What the hell, what is this!?" Raynare yelled as she tried to escape but found she was rooted and unable to move.

"Now then" Gin started as he turns to Issei, briefly glancing at the spectating Koneko in the distance who widened her eyes when she realized she was discovered.

"Issei..."

"Huh?" says a confused Issei

"Look at your left arm...good, now I want you to close your eyes and focus on a pose you deem feels to be the strongest and imitate that pose." Gin ordered

"A-alright" Issei said before doing what he was asked, after all if someone as strong as him was telling him to do something, the chances of him dying from not following commands was potentially very high. He looked at his arm closed his eyes and thought of what he considered the strongest, and after what he just saw, he knew what to do, and so Issei took the pose Gin had just used with his left arm making a motion as if twirling a stick whilst his right arm became outstretched, his hand in a fist with his index and middle finger pointing out.

Meanwhile Gin looked quite amused by this scene, _'well he certainly is unique.'_ he thought before continuing his makeshift lesson.

"I must say, this is the first time someone has imitated me, I feel honored." Gin said with a laugh.

"Alright now open your eyes."

And when he did, suddenly a bright green light enveloped his left arm as a red gauntlet with a green jewel on top appeared on Issei's hand. _'What the hell!?'_ he thought as he stared at the gauntlet.

At the same time Gin was also staring at the gauntlet in equal confusion while Raynare started laughing like a maniac before speaking in a mocking tone.

"That's it? A twice critical? That's your sacred gear? What a joke! To think that Azazel-sama would fear something as worthless as you! HAHAHA" she laughed.

 _'This...has never happened before...I wonder why, although I guess compared to the others he is...OH, I get it.'_ Gin finally understood.

"Huh, I guess it's my fault for not having conditioned you before awakening the boosted gear compared to the rest. You're physically a lot weaker than any of your predecessors at the moment so the gear devolved into a weaker state until you gain the necessary strength to hold it's full power, well we'll just have to make do with it for now." explained Gin as he continued to observe the gear.

"So, what exactly does this mean? And what am I supposed to do here?" questioned Issei while Raynare just stopped laughing and had a look of shock on her face.

 _'The boosted gear? One of the thirteen longinus with the power to kill a god! This child has that much power!? Impossible!'_ she thought.

"Well that's simple." Gin started as he lifted his legs into a criss-cross position while levitating in the air.

 _'How the hell!?'_ Issei screamed in his mind

"Now than, first you're going to take this spear and than you're going to fight the fallen angel over there as I coach you." Gin stated simply as if it were obvious as he finally stopped spinning the light spear and handed it to Issei.

"Wait what? What do you mean I'm going to be fighting her? I can't even use a spear!" Issei screamed frantically while panicking.

"Well that's why you're gonna be coached through, now get ready!" "Wa-wait!"

 ***boost***

"And there's the signal", with a snap of his fingers, the light imprisoning Raynare dissipated into thin air.

"Now, our first lesson will be dodging, she's gonna try to kill you by throwing more spears, you're going to keep evading said spears until you're able to deflect a spear with your own. Good luck!" Gin explained.

And so began the "training" of Issei Hyoudou. True to his word, Raynare started throwing spear after spear at Issei who did his best to dodge while noticing that he was a lot faster than he had ever been before.

 _'huh, I wonder, is it the gauntlet? Was that boost or whatever I heard the thing that caused this?'_ Issei wondered.

 ***Boost***

"Judging by the look on your face you've figured out the basics of how the boosted gear works." Gin started off "The boosted gear, as it's name would suggest, is a gear that doubles or "boosts" your abilities every ten seconds until you reach you maximum power, currently with your weaker body, you can only handle about two boosts at best before you meet your limit." he finished his explanation as he watches Issei finally deflect a spear to the right.

"Good, now try to get closer and stab her, either in the head, her center, or any other vital points. Whether you want to kill her or not is your choice." Gin continued simply.

 _'Don't make it sound so simple damn it!'_ thought Issei as he started moving forward. As he got closer and closer Raynare starts getting more frustrated and the output of spears increased by two times the previous assault.

"Just. Drop. Dead. DAMN IT!" yelled Raynare. The sudden increase made Issei back up a bit so as to be able to dodge the faster death sticks.

"Hmm...he has a good sense of battle instinct for someone of such average origin with no previous training up until now." Gin muttered to himself, as he kept watching, he suddenly felt several more demonic signatures behind him where he had seen the young nekomata earlier.

"Seems the young Gremory descendant has come personally." Gin muttered to himself, and it would seem with their advanced hearing the said Gremory descentant also heard as she tensed along with her companions.

 _'Doesn't really matter, they're irrelavent.'_ he mused before turning his focus back to the fight before him. ' _Oh my, this is unexpected.'_ he thought as he watched Issei drive his spear into Raynare's left shoulder. Unfortunately, achieving this feat had completely spent him of any strength as Issei dropped to his knees panting like a dog.

"Aahhh!! You damn miserable son of a bitch." Raynare screamed in pain before summoning another spear in fury. "No more games! she yelled before throwing it at the immobile form of Issei.

 ***Shatter***

The spear was crushed under Gin's heel as he looked at Issei. "Nice, much better than what I could've expected from you, congrats on passing my diagnostic test." Gin praised the young teen before turning towards Raynare.

"You have my thanks for helping me evaluate my pupil fallen, but now your existence, it would seem, has outlived it's your usefulness." Gin spoke with a disturbingly calm smile on his face as he lazily pointed his index finger at the angel.

"I thank you for your service, _byakurai_." Gin thanked before summoning a pale lightning from his fingertip and shooting a giant beam of said lightning that completely engulfed her form and quieted her screams.

"Now than, let us reintroduce ourselves" Gin stated as he floated over towards Issei before speaking once again. "My name is Gin Luci, the symbol and embodiment of the sin of wrath, former right hand man of the great Satan Lucifer and the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, you can call me your new sensei." he reintroduced himself to Issei who just sat there with a look of shock on his face.

* **Gasp*** As he heard a collective gasp from behind him, Gin turned around to find the Gremory girl and her friends staring at him with looks of disbelief and shock as he suddenly realized his blunder.

"Oops, forgot you were here." Gin simply said.

 **And there it is, the complete third chapter, this one was a little difficult because I didn't know how I should introduce Issei into the supernatural world so I'm just hoping you all like it. Expect the next chapter within the next week. Ja ne~**


	5. Aftermath And Training Begins!

**Here it is, the fourth chapter of Revival Of Sins, as always, thank you for the support, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!** **Sorry it came out a little later than expected.**

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Entities'**

'Normal'

Chapter 4

 ***BOOM***

A huge explosion was all that was heard in the clearing as Issei's magic blew up in his face for what seemed like the millionth time in the past few hours.

Issei along with his new sensei Gin had been training for about a week now on the training grounds of what looked like a grand palace in Kyoto, the youkai capital.

After the whole introductory between teacher and student had occured, Gin received headache after headache courtesy of the "annoying Gremory descendant" as he had titled her upon their first of many talks.

 _Flashback_

 _Only a silence was heard on the scene of the park as the Gremory peerage continued to look on in shock thinking about what they had just witnessed as Gin just passively attended to Issei's mildly beat up form_. T-there's no way, he's just a myth!' _thought Rias as she just couldn't understand what was happening. For the hero that she had grown up hearing stories about constantly from her elders who were alive during those times to suddenly appear after his disappearance a millenia ago right in front of her, saying Rias was just shocked would be an understatement of the century._

"So, you're the next blood of Arceus aswell as Zekram I presume?" _Gin finally spoke to break the silence. This seemed to work as everyone present finally snapped back to reality._

'How in the name of Maou does he know that?' _Rias wondered before straightening herself and speaking in what she hoped was a friendly and confident tone._

"Yes, I am the descendant of Arceus Gremory and Zekram Bael, my name Is Rias Gremory, the current heiress of the Gremory clan." _she_ _proudly stated, okay maybe not the impression she was going for there._

"My my, seems you picked up Arceus' attitude too." _Gin said with an amused chuckle before frowning,_ "Though the use of the term "clan" is something I don't understand, you're supposed to be a pillar that holds the underworld high and prevents it from collapsing.". T _his caused Rias' face to form a frown, from what she had heard and knew about her great grandfather, he had been quite the arrogant type, though he was still loving and caring like all the Gremory after him. Although that second part of his little monologue seemed pretty enlightening._ 'As expected of a hero'.

 _Putting that thought to the side, Rias decided she wanted some answers, which she would get no matter what, or so she thought._

"I'd like to ask you some questions myself Lord Wrath." _Rias spoke in a respectful and friendly tone._ "Alright." _Gin replied with a simple shrug as he stood up along with Issei._ 'Well that was easier than I thought it'd be.' _Rias thought, however not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth_ _Rias invited both sin and dragon to the ORC clubroom, after accepting the invitation all present teleported to the room via a magic circle with a crimson rose in the middle._ _The room looled fully furbished with a victorian era style design and reminded Gin of Gluttony's house._

 _Once they had arrived Rias went to sit on a couch with her knight Kiba and rook Koneko behind her on either side while Akeno went to make some tea for the guests as both Gin and Issei sat on the other couch just across the Gremory._ _After explaining about the existance of the supernatural world to Issei who took it fairly and was now deep in thought,_ _a silence enveloped the room for a moment before Gin decided to begin the conversation he inwardly dreaded as he knew it would annoy him to no end._

"So, you wanted to ask a couple questions youngling?" _Gin started off, getting straight to the point._ _A little irked at the 'youngling' comment, Rias responded_ "Yes I do, first off where have you been after all this time? Why show up now after hiding for a thousand years? And why are you interested in Issei? And finally, why didn't you show up when the new maou were elected?" _Rias asked out everything in her mind._

"Hmm, well in order, I've been to a lot of places doing what I want, I never really meant to show up you're just annoying and persistent and I was too lazy to care about you, Issei here is my newest pupil, and lastly why exactly should I have shown up when these "new maou" were elected." _Gin listed off truthfully. He had nothing to hide and he still didn't see the little heiress in front of him as anything important or worth thinking about._

 _This again hurt the crimson haired girl's pride at being called annoying and not being worth his attention, but she let it slide seeing how important he was. Though the last two parts confused her as she didn't understand, she knew Issei was a special person but she didn't sense anything that majorly excited her only peeked her interest, she also didn't understand why he sounded like he didn't care for the fact that there were new devil kings. She had heard of the great amount of respect and loyalty the sins had held for their leaders_ , _for the leader of the sins himself to basically ask why he should care made her question much of what she had been led to believe._

 _By now, Akeno had come in with freshly brewed tea and poured some for Rias and the guests._

"Might I ask what makes Issei-kun so special as to garner your attention to be his teacher? And from what I've heard while growing up, you served Lucifer-sama with everything you had, why won't you serve my brother than who has been titled the name? _Rias questioned._

 _Gin's smile had dropped midway through the questioning as his hair now shadowed his eyes. "_ Well... for one thing, I've trained every host of the welsh dragon in the past so it's now Issei who I must train. As for the second part...My lord Lucifer, no matter how evil anyone perceives him to be, was the greatest man I ever had the honor of knowing. He was a man I deemed worthy of serving and fighting for, risking my life for and even dying for. And I didn't serve the name or a position, I followed the man himself otherwise I'd be looking after that idiot Rizevim, it also why I won't serve your brother. And for the great name of the man who was almost everything to me to have become nothing but a government seat sickens me like nothing else, your brother may have been elected to be granted my master's name, but neither I nor any of the other sins have yet to even deem him as worthy as Zekram." _Gin preached to the stunned pillar heiress in front of him aswell as her peerage._

'H-how dare he speak of my brother as unworthy, he is the strongest devil ever, ten times stronger than the original Lucifer ever was! For someone as lowly as him to talk ill of him, he must be punished!' _Rias screamed angrily in her head before abruptly standing up as her power began to rise._ _Behind her, the rest of the Gremory peerage warily got ready to fight for their king aswell._

You who have dared to try and tarnish my brother's name shall be punished!" _Rias shouted as she charged the power of destruction in her hand before launching it at Gin who had been sitting there drinking his tea leaning back into the couch with his legs crossed as he blankly stared at the enraged teenager before him._ _As the Bael trademark came at him, Gin_ _simply caught it in his hand before absorbing it, meanwhile Rias just stared astonished as she thought to herself '_ Impossible, no one has ever done that, how did he-' _her thoughts were interrupted as Rias and her peerage suddenly felt an invisible force slam down on them, sending them on to the floor kneeling._ _Gin than slowly got up with Issei in tow and headed for the door as he spoke "_ When I said you have Arceus' attitude, this was what I meant." _before leaving._

 _The next few days had been hell on earth as the Gremory was always glaring, opposing, and scowling whenever she was near him. He had later on met with the Sitri heiress who held his expectations for a future pillar head much better than Rias had, in the middle of their talk Gin had been informed of what a peerage system was, he had vaguely recalled what it was but now everything made sense, he never bothered himself to care about such trivial things so he had simply forgotten. During the introduction of Sona's peerage, Gin had met with a wielder of one of the pieces of the black prison dragon Vritra, upon meeting Saji Genshirou, Wrath had offered to contact Greed himself to train the dragon king wielder as Saji's sacred gear absorbtion line was in essence all about stealing the opponents power, which and Gin quoted "_ Ban would have a blast with someone like you...if he doesn't break you first." _This had initially both excited and scared the recently reincarnated devil, Sona had thanked Gin and said she would consider the offer. When the sin had questioned how she took the information as well as she did, she had explained that her sister Serafall, the in-office leviathan, had informed her that there was a chance that if the sekiryuutei was found, the sins could be aswell according to the talk with Belzard, Gin honestly missed his respectful, fun and battle maniac student from the previous generation._

 _As more time passed Rias' attitude worsened as she finally let her pride go and decided to call Sirzechs himself to give him the news of the Sins' discovery, after which Gin quickly took Issei and left once he told his parents that their son would be studying abroad for a maximum of two years and that he would occasionally visit._ _It wasn't that Gin was afraid, quite the contrary in fact, he believed that the standards for devils had lowered significantly since the Great War. 'Ten times stronger than Lucifer? HAH, fools, to think the elders would make up such lies, he doesn't even have a seventh set of wings, probably just a rumor spread to make sure the devils faction wasn't attacked.' Gin thought._

Flashback End

Once Gin and his newest pupil had left, they made their way towards Kyoto where his wife and daughter lived.

 ***Giggle*** "Daddy, it blew up again, he's really bad at magic." Gin's four year old daughter Kunou said as she was currently on her father's lap watching Issei's repeated attempts and failures at magic. Kunou was a blonde haired youkai with fox ears and nine tails showing off the fact that she was a kyuubi and whereing a miko outfit which made her look even more adorable than she already was. Gin wasn't exactly sure how he should react to the questionably sadistic nature his only daughter was inadvertantly showing at seeing someone else's being harmed while failing, it was either that or she was just childishly naive, he would like to think the former. ' _Just like your mother, unreadable.'_ Gin thought as he smiled down at one of the apples of his eye.

"Yes, he's terrible isn't he?" Gin responded with a chuckle as Issei gained a tick mark on his forehead.

"Oi, don't talk about me like I'm not here damn it!" he yelled before feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to find the queen of the youkai and the wife of his teacher Yasaka herself smiling that creepy smile women had whenever they were upset and trying to look calm. Yasaka was a beautiful woman who looked like an older version of Kunou and was also wearing a miko outfit which did nothing to hide the amazing figure that even Akeno would have felt self-concious about looking at. Gin had made it clear that if Issei were to step out of line, it wouldn't be Gin he had to worry about, but Yasaka herself.

"Issei-kun, I would appreciate of you wouldn't scream or curse in front of my little Kunou alright." Yasaka spoke in a calm tone with the same smile on her face causing a shiver to go up Issei's spine.

"H-h-hai Yasaka-sama." Issei said shaking in fear.

"Good" she responded with a more genuine smile before walking over to her husband and daughter who smiled brightly at her. "And how have you two been?" she asked upon reaching them, taking a seat next to Gin and laying her head on his left shoulder as Issei restarted his training and Kunou moved onto her lap.

Kunou looked up at her mother and spoke "We've been watching Issei-san fail at magic, hehehe it's funny." Yasaka just laughed as Issei screamed in despair and indignation.

"Now now Kunou, I didn't raise you to bully people." "Sorry oka-sama" Issei just continued to cry at being bullied by a four year old and trying to mold his magic.

"Alright that's enough for today, you can go do whatever until tomorrow." Gin said from where he was seated to Issei.

 ***BOOM***

Instantly, Issei's ball of magic combusted and blew Issei back by ten feet. All the while Kunou was ever so amused and giggling.

"Uuuhhh thanks" Issei said still laying on the ground wide spread with his eyes circling.

 **[Time skip that night]** ***Boost***

A draconic voice and a bright green light was all that could been seen and heard from a forest near the training ground as Issei tried to improve with his sacred gear.

"Oi, you want some help?" a voice was heard from behind, one that Issei didn't recognise. Turning around he saw a young man looking roughly nineteen years of age with blue hair and hazel eyes laying on a large floating black pillow with five black orbs also floating around him. **[Truth seeking orbs from Naruto]** He was wearing a black shirt with a long blue jacket that went down to his ankles with long sleeves and fur on he rim of his hood which was up, white pants and black boots, the most noticable trait being his feline ears and two black slim tails.

"Um sorry but, who are you exactly?" Issri asked a little reluctantly, something about this guy made Issei greatly unnerved, he had an aura around him that put him on the same level as Gin! _'Wonder if he's also a sin or whatever.'_ he thought in curiosity.

 ***Yaaaawn***

"My name is Asura, I'm the king of the nekomata aswell as the seven deadly sins' sin of sloth, you're danchou's new brat I assume." spoke the now identified Asura.

"Ye-yeah, I'm Issei Hyoudou the new sekiryuutei, nice to meet another sin besides my teacher for a change." Issei replied in kind. But than had a look of confusion on his face, "You offered to help me right, how can you help?" he asked.

"Well, I'm a senjutsu user, I can control space and time itself though my ability over time isn't anywhere near Chronus, Kronos maybe...anyways, as to how I can help you, let me ask you this, would you like to meet the dragon inside your gauntlet?" The sin asked

 **Well there it is. Didn't really go into much detail since I honestly didn't know where to go with this chapter, but this is a good ending point. The next chapter will be much better, and should be out in a week, thanks for reading. ~Ja ne**


	6. Seeing Red and Fallen Hunting

**Well here it is, chpater 5, took me a while to decide what I wanted to do but I finished it, so hope you enjoy, meet you at the bottom.**

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Entities'**

'Normal'

 _Chapter 5_

"M-meet the dragon in my gauntlet? You mean you can actually help me do that? Gin-sensei said I could only do it on my own when I was stronger." Issei questioned the validity of the offer in astonishment, he hadn't been aware of any shortcuts.

"Well technically speaking I'm just quickening the process that you would have to go through." Asura answered. "Now are you gonna accept or not? I need to talk to danchou before going back to bed, I'm tired damn it."

Issei thought it over for a moment before coming to a decision, _'That vanishing dragon guy definitely had a headstart in all this, if I'm gonna beat him I need all the help I can get here.'_ , "Alright, I'll do it." he decided.

"Finally...now come here" the sin of sloth instructed as he closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them, his eyes had changed, from the hazel cat-like eyes to a crimson eye with three black tomoes circling around the black pupil.

As Issei walked up to him and looked him in the eyes, he suddenly felt like he was being swallowed into a vortex, he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, when he opened them he was in shock as he saw that they were no longer in the middle of the training grounds but instead a grassy plain.

"Where are we?" he questioned as he kept looking around trying to understand their current location.

"We're in your mindscape." was Asura's answer as he just laid there on his floating pillow as if he did this often.

"My...mindscape? What does that even mean?" Issei continued to ask his questions whilst tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Simply speaking, we're inside your conscience, this is your mind and your soul put into a visual effect, think of it as the place where all of your dreams and imaginations take their course. Your sacred gear is unique compared to many others because it holds a living enitity within it, and a sacred gear is part of your soul..." Asura paused for a moment to let the information sink in before continuing, "You see that raging fire in the distance over there?" pointing to a bright crimson flame in the distance, he received a nod in response. "This grassy plain and everything behind it is part of your domain and holds your part of the soul, that..." he spoke as he continued pointing towards the out of place looking fire, "That right there is the other half, the domain and the other half of your soul that is ruled by the welsh dragon, that is where D'draig's soul is kept." Asura explained.

"...So, in order for me to talk to the dragon I have to go over there and find him?" Issei received a simple nod to his question.

"But how are we gonna get there? It looks like a thousand miles away." he complained as Asura sighed.

"This is your mind idiot, just think of like a plane that goes a million miles a second or something." the sin said before waiting.

 _'Well... why the hell not, couldn't hurt to try.'_ Issei thought before thinking of something, he imagined a golden cloud the could travel at light speed, this was a world filled with magic and amazing forces of nature after all, so why choose something so boring and modern like a plane or car? If he had to choose, he'd rather pick a sword or a magic staff over a dumb gun any day, and sure enough, a golden cloud appeared.

"...A cloud huh? Not really my style, that's more Son Wukong's thing. I can't ride that without losing my pride as he and I have a rivalry of sorts, so I'll just meet you there." the king of the nekomata stated before his pillow transformed into a black ball identical to the other five floating near, as the ball joined the vertical ring behind him, another ball from the ring floated towards his outstretched hand before elongating and shaping into a spear with a circular blade between the staff and three pronged tip. **[King's spear in TSDS]**

He threw the spear like a javelin before jumping and landing on it, moving at impossible speeds.

"O-oi, wait up damn it!" yelled a frantic Issei before he got on his summoned cloud and raced after him at speeds he had never experienced.

Once they got to the edge of the fiery pit, Asura decided to ditch him and said that he had done his part before vanishing as if he had never been there.

And so Issei delved deeper and deeper into the fire until a massive red dragon with green eyes appeared and stared directly at him, Issei for his part was startled but held his stance which seemed to intrigue the beast.

 **"So you are my newest host it would seem, and the wrath has already made his presence too."** The being spoke with a deep voice that oozed power.

"Yeah, I'm this generation's sekiryuutei, my name is Hyoudou Issei, nice to meet you, umm..partner." Issei responded putting up a bold front.

 **"Hmm...you have some backbone... reminds me of Belzard in some ways, very well than I shall approve, my name is D'draig, I am one of the two heavenly dragons, also known as the red dragon of domination. You have great potential in you child, as much as even the first of your predecessors, I can see why the Luci-...I can see why Gin approached you so early."** D'draig said as he introduced himself before giving his thoughts on his possibilities.

"Um.. thanks I guess? I don't really know what to say... so you know Gin-sensei?" Issei asked a little nervous, hey it was a giant dragon that lives in your soul, you'd be scared too damn it.

 **"Of course, that devil has trained all of my hosts, while Albion would rather choose those who are born powerful, I'd prefer those with immense potential, and Gin is in the top percentage of the world, with his training almost all of my hosts have found their full ability."** D'draig said.

"The top of the world? Really?" Issei questioned.

 **"Indeed, for someone with blood like his, to not be at the top would be impossible unless he were a literal sloth. But I've said too much about him, for now you must go, prove to me that you deserve to wield my gauntlet and I shall grant you a power unimaginable."** D'draig said before shooting Issei out of his mindscape.

And Issei opened his eyes to find himself back in the real world. He found he was still back at the training ground when Gin popped up from out of nowhere.

"Hey kid, get ready because we're going on a quick little journey." the sin said.

"A journey? I don't understand, what do you mean?" Issei asked.

"The fallen angels in Kuoh, there's more of them at the abandoned church there, we're gonna go, and you're gonna fight them. Think of it as a training trip." Gin explained

"B-but it's only been a week!" Issei shouted.

"Now, now, don't be scared, being scared won't get you anything from D'draig, be a man, tough it out, and let's go hunt some rogue fallen angels." Gin stated simply.

"W-wha- you, err, fine! Whatever, but if I die, I'll come back and hunt you for the rest of your life." Issei threatened. "Yeah yeah, now let's go.", and with that both teacher and student left using a silver magic circle with the crest of the morning star in the center.

They arrived in front of a creepy old church that looked to have been abandoned for years. Gin could feel roughly 50 energy signatures, four of which were different from the others, three were fallen angels, and the fourth was dying.

"I'll make a badass entrance, and you'll fight in three, two, one, and... go.", with that Gin snapped his fingers before a giant explosion sent the front wall of the church to hell.

 _'How the hell...'_ Issei thought.

"Hey assholes...come and get some." Gin yelled before grabbing Issei by the collar with a laugh and throwing him into the crowd of stray exorcists.

"GOD DAMN IIIITTTTT!!!" Issei screamed as his boosted gear appeared on his left arm and he landed in the center of the crowd.

 ***BOOST***

 ***BOOST***

 ***BOOST***

"This really is the best entertainment, too bad Yasaka-chan has to miss out." Gin said as he watched his pupil decimate his enemies. An idiotic stray came out of nowhere behind Gin who simply flicked him out of the church and into the sky.

Eventually, the strays were mostly on the floor and suddenly another exorcist with dirty white hair and a crazed look in his eyes appeared.

"Oi, oi, what the hell is going on around here? Ah whatever, my name is Freed Sellzen, and I'll be cutting you down now, HAHAHAHA, I wonder what you sound like when you scream!" and with that Freed swung his sword at Issei...

 ***RESET***

...but was stopped mid-air.

"Alright, alright, that's enough, Issei-kun here needs to save his energy for the boss fight. Although I do give you my thanks for the effort." Gin interrupted before throwing Freed into the wall, creating a human shaped indent. "Shitty devil." Freed whispered before going unconcious.

"I thought I had to beat them all by myself?" Issei questioned his teacher's actions.

"Know your limits my young padawan." Gin quoted. He walked towards the altar and with a swipe of his hand, a hidden door opened.

"Careful, this is where the bossfight happens, let your guard down for a single moment and you might find yourself on the floor." Gin warned before walking down the stairway with Issei in tow.

"Right..." was all he got as a reply.

When they reached the bottom, they were greeted with the sight of three fallen angels, a nun chained to a weird device that resembled a cross, and even more exorcists than above.

"Who the hell are you!?" one of the fallen angels demanded when they saw them. The rogue in question looked like a little girl with blonde hair, pink eyes, and a gothic lolita dress, next to her were a male and a female, the male had on a grey trenchcoat and a fedora, while the woman had blue hair and also had on a more revealing trenchcoat that showed off her impressive bust and a miniskirt with high heels.

"Well Issei take your pick, you get to fight two of them and I'll take the last one, who'll you fight?" Gin asked ignoring the fallen much to their ire.

Issei stared at the woman with the large boobs before responding, "I can't hurt such a goddess! I'll fight the fedora guy and the little girl!", Gin merely sighed at the answer before simply nodding somewhat approvingly.

"Although the reasoning is faulty, I must admit you made the smart decision, she's the strongest." he responded.

"Hey! Answer the question asshole!" the same girl yelled.

"Calm down Mittelt, just take them down." the woman said to the little girl.

"Don't tell me what to do Kalawarner you dumb bimbo!" Mittelt shouted back before creating a light spear and throwing it at the duo.

 ***BOOST***

Issei just punched it out of the air and it disappated, he than proceeded to create a small ball of magic energy and punch it, unleashing a devastating beam of red energy that annihilated the exorcists.

"Woohoo! I finally did it!" Issei exclaimed in excitement before he leapt at the group of fallen angels, the man with the fedora also charged at the same time, creating a large crater when they met in the middle, interlocking and both trying to overpower the other.

 ***BOOST***

"What a surprise for the sekiryuutei to come here of all places. Where are my manners, my name is Dohnaseek, a fallen angel, but you already knew that, it is an honor to fight you." the angel said.

"Heh, the pleasure is all mine Dohnaseek-san, my name is Issei Hyoudou and as you just said I am the new sekiryuutei, though I'm pretty new to this whole thing so forgive me if I'm not as good as you'd hope." Issei replied.

 _'Aww look at him, he's starting to become a battle maniac, reminds me of that nephew of mine.'_ Gin thought before he tilted his head to the side, another spear of light missing his head.

"Now, now, it's not nice to attack someone who is unprepared youngling." he said as Kalawarner appeared in front of him.

"You look younger than I do, who are you to call me a youngling?" she sneered back.

"Looks don't mean a thing, for example you look like you can take three men at one time but you're still a virgin aren't you?" Gin bantered.

This caused Kalawarner to grow red in rage and embarrassment before she growled and created another light spear.

"How dare you!" she yelled as she lunged at him, intending to stab him, when suddenly lightning struck from the sky and she was blasted into the wall.

"What a waste of a pretty face." Gin sighed before turning back towards the fight when he caught sight of the nun still chained to the cross, unconcious but alive.

 _'Poor thing'_ he thought before lifting his hand towards her, the chains snapped and the girl flew towards him. He caught her roughly.

 _'Still can't do it like Asura...oh well.'_ he thought before looking at the nun in more detail. She was young, probably around Issei's age, with bright blonde hair, green eyes and a stupidly innocent face.

"I guess she is a pretty standard nun for her age... no real experience to guide her." he thought out loud.

Gin simply slung her on his shoulder and turned back to the fight. He saw Issei and Dohnaseek clashing while Mittelt was half way into a wall, apparently she had tried to interfere in their gentlemen duel, not that anybody cared.

 ***BOOST***

 ***EXPLOSION***

Issei, who was looking worse for wear, with a shout, managed to get under Dohnaseek's guard and uppercut him in the solar plexus, sending him flying and hitting the cross.

"*huff* *huff* I finally did it, I won." Issei said completely out of breath.

"Great job kid now let's go-" "Hold it!" Gin just sighed, he was starting to get tired of being interrupted, as he turned around he saw the 'annoying Gremory descendant' and her peerage in battle stances, apparently they thought they were more prepared this time around.

"In the name of the great satan Sirzechs Lucifer, you shall-" Rias was cut off as a blast of magic energy shot past her and blew up the entire church, basement included, luckily they were able to put up magic barriers in time.

When the smoke cleared, everyone noticed not a single piece of the church was left and all that could be seen was a giant crater which they were in. Rias turned to look back at the sin with fear evident in her teal eyes.

"I've already told you before, I will not say it again, I have yet to approve of that man as the next Lucifer, so do not speak in such a way unless cleared again, otherwise the next one won't miss." Gin threatened. How dare they use this little girl use his fa-, his lord's name in such a way. It was truly degrading.

"Here, take this nun here, she has a sacred gear, twilight healing, we have no use for someone like her." he continued as he threw the girl towards them, who Koneko caught.

Before another word could be said, Gin took Issei and teleported away leaving a weary but intrigued Gremory behind.

 **Sorry this took a little longer than expected, I didn't really feel like writing because of some personal issues, but I squeezed it out for everyone. Hope you enjoy, the next chapter will be out in a week or two if need be, it'll be a lot longer too. ~Ja ne**


	7. Trouble in Kyoto

**And I'm back with the 6th chapter, I'm gonna cover a lot more here and hopefully make this chapter a lot longer, reason being is because I myself hate when I have to wait like 2 weeks for a chapter but the words barely make it to 1-2k when it's released so yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Entities'**

'Normal'

 _Chapter 6_

 **[Two Weeks After]**

"Brother, please just give me some more time, I know I can bring him to you, I just need a little more time." Rias said as she spoke to Sirzechs through the communication circle. The crimson satan had been adamant about sending help in order to bring the legendary sin in safely and so that Rias wouldn't get hurt ever since she sent her report on the church incident. This just served to damage Rias' pride even further.

"No Rias, this is my fault, I never should've let something like this happen in the first place, leaving an inexperienced seventeen year old to bring back someone as revered as the sin of wrath, it was a foolish decision on my part, now I know how you feel about this, trust me I understand, however I cannot let this continue, I'm sending help, they're men who were around during the old reign and that's final, they'll be there in a week, so until then, don't act stupid and don't be rash, I'd rather you be alive when they arrive." Sirzechs said before he ended the call.

Rias smashed her fist on the desk, her enhanced devil strength denting the mahogany wood.

"Damn it!" she yelled, her peerage just looked on uncertainly, they also somewhat felt similar to their king. Akeno felt saddened that she had let her king down. Kiba was in the same boat, but he also felt disappointed in himself for being so weak when his master needed his sword. Koneko was just staring emotionlessly, but if you looked closer you'd notice that her fists were clenched tightly. She was a rook, she was supposed to be the firm castle, a pillar to support her king from crumbling, the powerhouse. Instead, all she could do was stand and watch as Gin left while not even sparing them a second glance and destroying the entire building before she could move. Asia, being new, just stood there freightened and confused, she didn't really understand what the problem was.

"I won't stand for this." Rias continued. "This is my territory, I will not just agree to his decision with sending people because he doesn't think I can handle it."

That was when she looked at Koneko. "Koneko, can you track him?" she asked her rook. Koneko shrugged, "I can try, it'll take time." she responded simply. Rias nodded,

"Good, do it, but make sure it's within the week otherwise it's all for nothing." she ordered.

And that was when the first bell for school rang and everyone slowly left the room while Rias remained. _'I will find him. I'll show brother what I can do.'_ she thought.

 **4 Days Later]**

"Alright Koneko, have you found him yet?" Rias asked, it was now saturday and they were running out of time.

"It took a while and I used every bit of spiritual energy... but yeah, I can feel his presence in Kyoto. At the very center." Koneko responded. It confused her, she had lived in Kyoto before her arrival to the underworld, and she was sure that, judging by what she felt, Gin and Issei were at the queen's palace. But why would they be there? Gin was supposed to be hiding from the rest of the world.

"Y-You used senjutsu?" Rias asked shocked, she hadn't thought her rook would ever even think to try it. But Koneko just shook her negative.

"Using your spirit energy in itself isn't senjutsu, using senjutsu means manipulating it. I just expanded my aura as much as possible and got a small signal, I was afraid to try it, but I couldn't do anything to stop him last time so I felt like I had to." the rook said surprising everyone in the room, bar Asia who didn't know the story.

Rias went up and hugged her rook with a tearful expression, "Thank you so much Koneko, but please, if you don't want to then you'll never have to do that alright?" Koneko just nodded.

"Alright then, everyone get ready, we're going to Kyoto." the heiress ordered. "Yes president." her peerage replied.

Meanwhile Gin was currently in bed with Yasaka, having gone a couple rounds the night before, they were happily cuddling together until they had to get up and start their day.

"You know one of these days I'm hoping for a boy." Gin said with a smile as he looked down at Yasaka lovingly.

"Maybe... I honestly don't know if I want another kid." the kyuubi replied truthfully.

And for a moment, Gin's smile dropped as if he were remembering something.

 **[Flashback]**

 _A young Gin wearing a black and silver western styled armor with gold outlines was layed out on top of a large mountain, gazing at the stars in the clear sky, holding hands with a beautiful girl that had long purple hair and matching violet eyes wearing a similar armor who was lying next to him. On each of their left hands was a ring, it wasn't anything extraordinary, just a simple gold band with a diamond on top._

 _"Hey, I know we've still got a way to go until this is all done but... when the war is finished, what are your thoughts on kids? I'm thinking an older daughter and a younger son." Gin suddenly spoke as he turned his head towards the girl._

 _"That's exactly what I'd go with, a little girl who looks just like you and a little boy that looks just like me, they'll be the most adorable things! Though I don't really know what's a good name for a girl but I have a few ideas for a boy."_ _the girl responded._

 _"Oh yeah? Like what?" Gin asked. Honestly he had some ideas for a boy aswell._

 _"I'm thinking... Mithrael? Tyrael? Zyrael?" the white haired devil suggested. The girl looked thoughtful for a moment but shook his head._

 _"Nah, those sound like crow names, we need something more demonic and powerful like...Azthial." she said. And Gin smiled, leave it to her to do anything perfectly._

 _"Azthial...I like that. But he's carrying your name." he said with a laugh._

 **[Flashback End]**

"Gin? Gin are you okay?" Yasaka asked as her husband snapped back into reality. He just kissed her and smiled.

"Well, we can talk about this at a later date. For now though, let's just have some more fun until the kid we have now wakes up." Gin said cheekily. Yasaka just smiled apologetically.

"Sorry dear, but I have a meeting to get to in an hour, and as much as I hate admitting this, I can't make finish you in that short amount of time." she said with an annoyed face towards the end. Gin just groaned before laughing as he started to get out of bed sighing.

He went into shower depressingly before popping back out a couple minutes later.

"It's fine, I have to train my newest pupil anyway. How about we-" Gin was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yo! It's Asura, Gin I gotta talk to you so get the fuck out." the sin of sloth said from the other side.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming." Gin replied lazily before giving Yasaka a short and quick kiss and getting out of bed which confused the queen just slightly, their kisses were normally at least a moment longer than that. As he walked towards the door, his body glowed before his usual attire was on his form. He slid the door open to find Asura on his floating pillow as usual.

"What do you want slacker?" he asked as he closed the door behind him and started walking. Asura looked somewhat offended but spoke.

"It's Arceus' bloodline again. I can feel her presence... she's coming to Kyoto, more specifically, she's on a straight course for here." the neko king answered. Gin merely sighed again before responding.

"Alright, when she comes up just turn her down. I don't really want to talk to anyone from the underworld right now. And I can tell that you don't either." Gin said to which Asura just nodded simply before turning to leave.

"By the way-", he stopped, "where's your brother? And your cousin?" Gin questioned.

"Grimmjow has actually decided to take on an apprentice like you. I'm sure you've heard the story at some point recently, about the Bael heir who doesn't possess the bloodline, Sairaorg Bael. Mr. Pride met the kid and now he's training him in secret, he's even taught him the sins' cero technique. I honestly think he's preparing a successor." Asura said, his panther brother was a bit on the insane side. Gin just looked on in thought.

"Well that's new. I'm guessing he taught him the standard cero since it looks just like the power of destruction in some way. What about Greed?" he said.

"You should know by now, that fox just does what he wants when he wants. Ban is just out doing whatever. Though last I talked to him-", Asura smirked in amusement for a moment causing Gin to raise an eyebrow, "he taught your nephew a trick or two about taking someone's power." Gin's eyes understandably widened somewhat.

"I see, now I have to train the boy even harder, just what I needed...and what's with everyone getting a student, even you with that nekoshou, we still have a couple millenia left to live." Wrath sighed.

"Well sucks for you but maybe some people want to settle down early, also she's my lover, not my student, I teach her because she wanted me to for our anniversary." Asura replied before floating away.

Gin just stood there for a moment taking it all in before shrugging it off and going to look for Issei. _'Great, now I know for sure, Issei won't be ready to face against Vali for a good while.'_ he thought as he made his way towards the training grounds.

 ***BOOST***

Issei was currently trying to figure out elemental magic. His training regime had changed so now instead of compacting everything into a week, he had alternated between a week of physical training, a week of mental and sacred gear training, and a week of magic training. At the moment, he was trying out the simple steps for fire magic which was actually pretty easy for him, though that may have been attributed to his draconic sacred gear. In fact, it was for that reason that Gin had suggested he start out with this element.

Gin now watched on from the side with Kunou as Issei tried to create a bigger fireball. The exercise was simple, make a fireball successfully and hold it for five minutes, everytime you do, make a bigger one than the last. Issei was now on his fifth one that was about as big as a large beachball, which was great since when he first started, the flames were the size of a peanut before exploding which always amused the youkai princess.

Another reason Gin had decided to have Issei use fire first was because, contrary to belief, fire was also his best element thanks to his mother, though he would never admit it conciously.

"Alright Issei that's enough, now we're going to be trying out a new element... lightning." he said as he walked towards his student.

"Already? I thought I'd be spending a lot more time with this." Issei responded as he threw the fireball in his hands at a dummy, incinerating it.

"Great job Issei-san! Now you're not a complete idiot at magic." Kunou said innocently, Issei just ignored her while crying on the inside.

"You've made enough progress in this and mastered the basics, and while it's good to keep your fire strong, if you neglect the other elements then when something you can't beat with fire comes along you'll face problems, it's better to be versatile, and it won't really matter anyway since when you complete the basics for all the elements you'll come back to fire and start mastering it fully. I'll have you breathing meteors in a month or two, trust me." the sin of wrath explained.

"Yeah, alright I get it." Issei nodded, he really was good at taking in information, if he hadn't been such a pervert in school, he could've been a top student. _'Soon, I shall walk down the path of a harem king very soon, melting any girl's clothes off right before my eyes.'_ he thought lecherously... well, at least he's dedicated to learning.

"Lightning is a very delicate power, it's wild and destructive, what makes it different from thunder is that it's pure. Thunder is made from the superheated air that is created when lightning strikes. The two simply can't be compared in terms of power. In order to understand lightning, you have to know about energy. Your energy, be it standard magic, demonic, draconic, angelic, or even divine, is what you use to either generate lightning, or summon it and manipulate it at will. You've been using your energy this entire time when you use your dragon shot. Now use that energy, instead of condensing it, let it flow freely than guide it and try to spread it into the sky, attract the lightning like a magnet and rip it down onto the earth." Gin instructed.

Issei did as he was told, closing his eyes, the red dragon emperor reached his hand to the sky and focused, when he felt his magic energy going to the palm of his hand, instead of gathering it, he let it out and tried to guide it towards the sky.

Gin watched as he did so, scanning over his movement carefully, trying to understand how well it was going, he could feel the winds picking up and knew he was in the right direction, just not how well along, sometimes he really wished he had Asura's all seeing eyes, the guy has three different sets of them, each with different abilities, how the hell was that even fair!? Speaking of Asura...

"He's doing it." the sin of sloth appeared from seemingly nowhere. This time around his eyes were a pale white. He was, of course, still on his pillow, which Kunou decided to jump onto and lay on causing Asura to have to expand it. _'Cheeky brat.'_ he thought.

"How close is he to succeeding?" Gin asked.

"His energy is spreading in the clouds but... he can't attract the lightning." Asura answered. Gin just nodded.

"Issei! You're doing great, now try to take your energy and make it swirl like a whirlpool, make it flow like water, condense the clouds to bring the lightning towards it." Gin instructed. To which Issei just nodded.

"You know if you were to call Larcade, I'm sure he could help, he is the sin of lust afterall, maybe he can motivate the kid by using his perversion." Asura joked.

"That wannabe perverted priest isn't gonna corrupt the kid more than he already is so shut it." Gin said in an equally amused tone.

"Woah! Look at the sky!" Kunou exclaimed.

Just then, they both turned to see Rias and her peerage appear from the sky with their wings out, magic circles, swords, and fists at the ready with careful, analyzing looks in their eyes. As Rias was about to speak, a lightning bolt struck down right next to where she was standing.

"Buchou!" her peerage yelled, they turned to Issei who had opened his eyes at that moment and Kiba charged him before he was pushed back by Asura.

 _"Shinra Tensei_ "

Kiba was launched like a cannon and landed right behind Koneko who's eyes were wide for a number of reasons. First off, his aura demanded her absolute respect like that of a king, secondly, his energy was absolutely crushing, her sister didn't hold a candle to him, and thirdly, also most importantly, her sister's signature was on him, indicating they were mates. Koneko shrunk back in fear as Rias, who just got up, walked forward with her power of destruction at the ready.

"God Sin Of Wrath Gin Luci, you are called upon to meet with the four devil kings of the underworld at once, you can come peacefully or by force." Rias spoke with false brovado.

"So you come trespassing on another faction's territory of your own accord without orders and demand that someone who is considered a hero in your own faction comes with you? My my, quite the daring one aren't you?" Gin replied as guards started coming towards the training area.

"Hm, actually I am under orders of the devil king Sirzechs Lucifer to bring you back to the underworld by any means necessary." Rias lied through her teeth.

"So you're telling me, that the king of the devils sent a seventeen year old girl with seemingly no experience, and backed by four people under her, to come and bring home a war hero who doesn't want to go back and blatantly spoke treason by saying he isn't a worthy leader in a completely different eastern faction's territory? Do you even have the order with you? A warrant perhaps?" Gin questioned.

"And if I were to say yes?" Rias asked slowly growing more and more nervous.

"Well, then I have every reason to justify my claim, he really isn't worthy of the position." Gin replied nonchalantly. This girl is really bad at politics.

"How dare you!" the annoying Gremory descendant roared in anger before she shot her power of destruction. Akeno decided to help by shooting as much thunder at him as well.

Asura stepped forward, his eyes completely purple with a black pupil and a ripple pattern, extended an arm and absorbed both attacks like nothing, this served to make Koneko cower even more.

"What is going on here!?" Yasaka yelled as she came upon the scene.

"Oh honey, you're still home? I thought you'd have gone to that _oh_ _so_ important meeting of yours by now." Gin said as soon as he saw his wife.

"Not now Gin, just tell me what the hell is going on already." Yasaka said, she had just been about to leave for said meeting when she had been informed of a sudden commotion outside, normally she would've just let Gin handle it but she decided to go anyway just in case.

And when she came to see devils she knew it was the right decision. She wasn't stupid, she was a queen, an intelligent queen, and she also, of course, knew about her king's status. So she could figure out why they were here.

"Issei-san was doing magic right for once when the devils came and yelled at daddy." Kunou said from her spot on Asura's pillow looking slightly afraid, the devils somewhat scared her, it wasn't the fact that they were devils since she was a third devil herself, but when a group of people just appear from the sky and attack anyone and everyone you know... being fearful was a normal reaction from a four year old, though it didn't stop her from teasing Issei.

Yasaka seeing her daughter shivering glared at the devils as Gin went to go pick up and comfort his chibi-Yasaka who just buried her head into his shoulder.

Gin then turned around with an equally fear inducing glare only a parent could have.

"Guards, detain them. Take them somewhere I don't care where." he said before turning back to his training with Issei who was looking uncomfortable and out of place with the situation.

The guards moved to capture the devils who tried to fight and hopefully escape when they realised their powers didn't work. They saw a strange tailsman on them and turned to see Asura with brush.

"I'm a youkai monarch, I know it all." he said lazily. Then he turned to Koneko, he stared at her for a minute before it clicked in his head and pointed at his technical subject.

"The white haired one, leave her be, I'll be taking her myself." he said in a rare show of seriousness.

"What? What are you gonna do to Koneko? Hey get yout hands off of me!" Rias screamed as all but the young nekoshou were taken away by the guards.

Asura just commanded his pillow to pick up the yang half of his mate before leaving. Yasaka just glanced at her family confused and worriedly for a moment before going with the guards and prisoners.

The next day Yasaka had sent a message to Sirzechs who was currently contemplating whether it would be easier if he just took his wife and eloped.

"Mi'lord what will you do?" a woman asked from behind him, this was Grayfia Lucifuge, Sirzechs' wife and queen. She had long silver hair that ended in two braids with long bangs, equally silver eyes, and a body that rivaled Yasaka's. She also wore a blude french maid outfit which most people who know her think is a kink of her's not that anyone would say it aloud.

"I honestly don't even know." Sirzechs replied, he was a young man who looked to be twenty with the trademark crimson red hair and teal eyes of the Gremory pillar.

 ***BAM***

"Sirzechs what is this!?" a brown haired woman in a royal dress came bursting into the room, behind her was an older looking version of the crimson satan, these were Venelana and Zeoticus Gremory, Sirzechs and Rias' parents.

"Now mother, I understand you're upset, trust me when I say I am as well. But you must understand this is a very delicate situation, what's worse is that if the letter is to be believed then Rias was the instigator. For right now I need you to calm down, I currently have my hands tied at the moment." the crimson satan explained.

"Calm down? Calm down!? My daughter has been imprisoned by a completely different faction! Don't just stand here telling me to calm down, go and bring her back!" Venelana screamed, she was a mother in distress so no one could really blame her.

"Mother we can't just go to someone else's territory and ask for a technical criminal back so casually." Sirzechs responded as he sat at his desk with his chin resting on his palm as he thought for a moment. Zeoticus just stared out the window with an unreadable expression, though from the way his hands clenched and unclenched you could tell how he felt. Grayfia who was usually always stoic tried to comfort Venelana, being a mother herself, she understood to some extent what the Bael descendant was going through.

"Grayfia." Sirzechs suddenly called.

"Yes master?" was the reply he recieved.

"You once faught during the great war did you not? Did you ever meet any of the sins? Do you know what we could do?" he asked. Out of everyone in the room, Grayfia was actually the oldest, being roughly two millenia years old. She had served in the war as one of Lucifer's main guard, so of course she had met them.

"While not too well, I do know them to some degree, first and foremost they all seem very easygoing but that is a trap. If you fall for their careless attitude they will capitalize on your mistake immediately, they also respect power. Absolute authority, showing you have what it takes, but you must also show that you care for your subjects and can be a good leader. I honestly don't know how they would react to you." the silver queen of annihilation replied. They were stronger than him, she knew that for certain, however if her husband could show his best qualities there may be some hope.

"I see." Sirzechs replied.

"Sirzechs please, you must go personally, bring all the people you want, but you must be the one to go and speak with them directly." Venelana begged.

Sirzechs closed his eyes again for a moment before opening them and deciding, he immediately stood up and spoke.

"Yes... I shall go personally, alone, and speak with them, perhaps I-" "No" Sirzechs was cut off by his father.

"No, you must not go alone, bring people with you, that old veteran from before, him and Grayfia, bring them." Zeoticus said as he turned to them with a serious face.

"And why should I bring them? If I am to show my strength I must go alone." the crimson satan said.

"There is more than one way to show your true strength son, also it's because of something my grandfather told me." the elder Gremory said.

"Your grandfather?" his son questioned. Zeoticus nodded.

"Yes, our first ancestor Arceus Gremory, he was close with the sins, specifically the leader, Gin Lucifer." he said. This caused everyone's eyes to widen in shock at the statement.

"L-Lucifer? He's the son of the original Lucifer?" Venelana asked. "Yes, the firstborn son as well, Grayfia, I heard you even played with him when you were both children." Grayfia thought for a moment.

"Yes, I did, I didn't know who his family was, he just told me he was an orphan that the lord had took in. I never knew he was the heir." she said, but Zeoticus shook his head.

"He's illegitamate, he wasn't made the heir, instad it was given to Rizevim, Lucifer wanted to give the title to him, but queen Lilith had objected everytime." he clarified.

"Then who was his mother? And how do you know all of this?" Sirzechs asked bewildered.

"I don't know who the mother is, the only ones who know the truth about his mother are him, Lucifer himself, and the other sins, as to how I know, my grandfather told me all of this. He always said that his friend would return someday and that I should always remember his legacy." the Gremory head said. Sirzechs just sat back down before speaking again.

"So I'll bring Grayfia since he knows her, but why bring the other soldier? Grayfia is perfectly enough." he questioned.

"The sins were respectable generals, seeing another one of their old troops may help the endeavor, trust me, just bring him." Zeoticus said. Sirzechs stayed quiet for a moment longer before nodding.

"Alright, I'll leave as soon as he gets here." he said.

 **CLIFFHANGER!!! Lol, I'm sorry** **, but I think 5k words is enough for now, it's currently 3 am and I'm tired asf, I wrote 4.3k words today just for this story, just for you guys, so please don't hate me for leaving you on a cliffhanger, buuuttt, if I get like 5 new favorites, 5 new followers and 5 new reviews, I'll write and upload the next chapter in like 2-3 days from now. Anyways hope you enjoyed, please review cuz I love to read them. ~Ja ne**


	8. Lucifer meets Lucifer

**Since you wanted it to so badly here is the next chapter. I'm about to cry from the ideas in my head, though you guys won't get to see it since I planned ahead by like 20 chapters. See you at the bottom!**

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Entities'**

'Normal'

 _Chapter_ _7_

"Let me out of here damn it! I'm the heiress of the Gremory clan, one of the surviving thirty four pillars of the seventy two pillars of the underworld! My brother will not stand for this, he'll send armies to get me out do you hear me!?" a raging Rias screamed from the inside of her cell.

The guards finally had enough after 24 hours of constant arrogant screaming and complaining and cast a sound barrier on the cell.

 _'Much better'_ they thought as they went back to playing poker.

 **[Back U** **pstairs]**

One Koneko Toujo was currently sitting on a bed as she thought about her situation. She had followed her king and basically barged into a palace, the palace of the youkai capital, she was already disliked by most youkai because of her declaration that senjustu was evil, resulting in her banishment when high class devils decided it would be wise to purge senjutsu users, lowering the already small population of nekoshou even more drastically. Now that she had trespassed on the kyuubi queen's palace and had been caught by the nekomata king, she was certain she was about to die.

The door suddenly opened as Asura came into the nice room. Koneko just stared at him, to which he held her gaze before letting out a sigh and pulling out a book.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked. Koneko just shook her head no.

"This is the book of the Naberius that once took you in, a book full of his experiments." Koneko's eyes widened at the revelation.

"I have to go and talk to your master's brother for now, read the book, it might enlighten you to some things." the sin said as he handed her the notebook before leaving.

Koneko stared at the book for a moment, unsure of what to do until she decided why not and opened the book. And what she saw shook her to the very core of her being.

 **[Yasaka's Throne Room]**

We see one Sirzechs Lucifer with his wife and a veteran soldier, Escanor Vapula, in the throne room of Yasaka. They had gotten here as soon as the sun came up and the guards had escorted them here saying that the king would meet with them soon. They figured the king to be Gin so they waited somewhat impatiently, though for different reasons. Sirzechs was a wreck in his mind as he thought about how to get his sister out of prison and how to get the sins to come back to the underworld. Escanor was filled with anticipation at being able to see his commanders again. Grayfia though, was a mix of both sides.

All three turned their heads as the door openned, and in came three people along with a child, one of which was Yasaka, the queen of the youkai, who they bowed to politely, getting a bow in return. But who they were mainly focused on were the other two. A tall white haired young man with a smaller version of Yasaka on his shoulders and a blue haired male nekomata laying on a floating pillow. Escanor immediately went and kneeled before the two males surprising Sirzechs and Grayfia greatly, the man hadn't even kneeled to Sirzechs, bowed a little in respect yes, but kneeling like he would before a true king? No he did not.

 _'Is this the reputation of the Sins? I see, even after all this time as Lucifer, I still haven't gained the same level of respect from the people."_ Sirzechs thought.

Gin and Asura stopped just in front of the kneeling devil as they told him to raise his head, when he did, Gin just told him not to kneel as he was no longer his general, however Asura looked as if they recognized him.

"You're from the eighth legion aren't you?" the sin of sloth asked as the veteran stood. At hearing those words Gin froze, his eyes slowly widening.

 _The face of a bloodied but smiling purple haired girl flashed into his mind._ _"Promise *cough* me you'll *cough* *cough* move on..." a soft voice said._

"Yes sir, my name is Escanor Vapula, I was the lieutenant under Lady Jas-" he was cut off as Gin suddenly did something nobody expected, he hugged the devil.

"It's good that you're alive." Gin said as his eyes started to tear up. The only ones who understood what was happening were Asura and, in part, Escanor.

 _'So the past really is starting to catch up with him.'_ the neko king thought. He had seen the look in Gin's eyes the previous day, it was the look he got whenever he suddenly started to remember _her_.

The other occupants just stayed quiet for a moment. Yasaka had never seen her powerful husband like this and neither had their daughter. Sirzechs and Grayfia were even more mystified as to what was going on.

 _'What happened since I last saw him?'_ Grayfia thought.

After another moment, Gin finally let go and smiled.

"You were that runt the Vapula adored who always clung to Jasmine like a kid aren't you?" he asked as Escanor blushed slightly at the mention of his past self. Everyone else, bar Asura, were quite surprised at the mood swing but just let it be.

"Excuse me, but I believe we have some business to attend to?" Sirzechs finally spoke out for the first time.

Gin then turned to the crimson satan and analyzed him with a critical eye, his expression, his posture, the subtle twitch of his hands. Sirzechs tried to look confident as befitting of a king so he at least let him be for now.

"Yeah, we should. You're the one who took father's seat right? Another one of Arceus' descendants? They call you the crimson Satan, a 'super devil' that is so strong that people question whether or not you're even a normal devil?" Gin inquired with an intense gaze. Sirzechs, to his credit, stood tall and answered.

"Yes, I am of the Gremory's blood, my namd is Sirzechs though I'm referred to by others with such titles." he said.

"I don't see the one who took Leviathan's seat, the charges were on foreign grounds, shouldn't you have brought her?" Gin asked.

"Normally yes, however I decided that rather than her, since this is my personal problem, I figured I'd come and handle it myself." Sirzechs answered, Gin just nodded, that was a step in the wrong direction already but they didn't need to know that.

Then Gin turned to see Grayfia. He stared at her for a moment, he could have sworn he had met her somewhere before. An image of Gin as a child playing with a silver haired girl who always called herself his servant came to mind, and that was when everything clicked.

"Grayfia? Is that you? Why the hell are you wearing such an outfit!?" he asked.

"I am the servant of Lucifer, you should know this Lord Gin, and as such I am here to serve my lord Sirzechs." Grayfia replied. But Gin could tell there was something else, she may have introduced herself as a servant, but their body language spoke a little differently.

"And just what is your relationship with him?" he asked as he glared at the 'super devil' for allowing his childhood friend to wear such an outfit.

"I am his wife and queen, we married shortly after the civil war in the underworld, I even have a child roughly around your daughter's age." she said stoically.

"So... the wife of Lucifer is his maid? Interesting..." Wrath said with a disapproving look. Sirzechs, however, flinched at the mention, it wasn't like he wanted her to be his servant, she just refused to let it go. Grayfia merely stood there with her usual stoic face, she was a Lucifuge, it was her duty to serve the Lucifer no matter what her position may be.

Gin turned to Yasaka before speaking, "Dear, why don't you take Kunou out for a bit and-" "Absolutely not."... what was with everyone always interrupting him anyway!?

"First and foremost I'm your wife, secondly I am also the queen of the youkai and this is _my_ kingdom, don't you start acting like you're the reigning king just because you married me, I still hold the power." Yasaka put her foot down. Gin was slightly confused at the sudden accusations.

 _'What the hell did I do!?'_ he wondered before he put his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Alright, do what you want, I just didn't want our _four year old_ _daughter_ to be here during such discussions. But do as you wish _my queen._ " he said before turning back to the stunned guests and summoning a conference table complete with chairs and taking his seat.

Yasaka, meanwhile, was once again shocked by her husband's actions. He had never spoken so rudely sarcastic with her before, if she were to be honest with herself, it hurt her, what hurt her most however was that she didn't know what caused him to change like this. He had been like this ever since their discussion yesterday morning in their room.

 _'I'll need to talk to him about this later.'_ she thought as she then looked down at her only child. And when she did something finally clicked in her head.

 _'Wait...yesterday morning, it was right after that talk about having kids. Is he upset about what I said?'_ she thought. Now she knew for certain they needed to have a talk later on.

Everyone quickly took their seats with Kunou once again laying on Asura's pillow as the sin actually took a seat, something almost impossibly rare for the king to do.

"Now then, I can assume you're here to take back your sister? Well in all honesty it's quite simple, all she really did was trespass, plus a little threatening and assault, it can just be paid off." Gin started casually.

"How much exactly?" Sirzechs asked, this was unexpectedly easy, almost as if it were supposed to be.

"Well, how much do you think she's worth?" Wrath asked. This was when the former Gremory knew that something wasn't right, and so he voiced his opinion.

"You expect me to put a price on one of my people?" he asked back. Gin merely smiled.

"And that... was the correct answer, congradulations, the official price has been calculated with all her charges against us added up. The total will be one hundred billion." he said. Sirzechs' eyes widened before he spoke.

"So it was all a test on my abilities as a king? Why?" he asked. Gin's eyes suddenly turned much sharper than it had been a moment ago.

"If you had put a price on her, it would tell me many things, your inability to differentiate politics and family, your lack in perception to notice something is too easy, your lack in skill with politics by simply following my terms and so much more. A king such as yourself must learn how not to be any of those things." he explained.

Sirzechs thought this all over before he just nodded slightly, of course, he couldn't just ask for the sin to follow him, he must prove himself worthy, that is how any leader is made, through accomplishment. However he had a problem.

"I understand that but, could we possibly negotiate the price a bit? That is quite the sum of money to be handed over so quickly." he asked somewhat ashamed.

Asura however raised an eyebrow hearing the request.

"What exactly do you mean? The destroyed property was originally made from god marble, it's expensive. I was also the one in charge of the Lucifer's wealth. And I know for a fact that one hundred billion is worth about as much as pocket change. Supernatural economics are much better than that of humans when we literally have people like that old fool Midas around. Such gold shouldn't be that difficult." sloth spoke.

As Sirzechs was about to reply, it was Grayfia who gave an answer.

"Unfortunately, the underworld's economy has gone quite downhill, the elders have been taking much of it, the Satans haven't yet to solidify their power and the elders keep taking advantage of it." she explained.

"So even after roughly a century or two, you still haven't firmly placed your stance against the nobility? What kind of idiot are you? You're the one who holds the title of Lucifer himself, the allfather of devils, you make them submit through power and dominance, you don't let them decide when to incorporate you fully." Gin said degradingly.

"It's not that simple, that's tyranny, the original Lucifer may have been okay with it, but I refuse to become a dictator who-" "The underworld flourished like that of Olympus when my father ruled, and there is another reason you shouldn't hold that seat of yours. You don't understand the difference between a king and a tyrant. When a king abuses his power, that is how a tyrant is born. Lucifer was a king, a great king, who everyone respected and had an amazing charisma that drew the people to him." Gin interrupted, it was good to be the one cutting people off rather than it being the other way for once.

Sirzechs just fell silent as he thought over Gin's words. He couldn't find any fault in it, no it made sense after consideration, and so he made a decision.

"I am able to give you half the money right away, please allow me to give you the rest after I take Rias home." he said.

Gin thought it over for a moment then looked to Yasaka. "It's your kingdom and what not, you decide." he said.

Yasaka thought it over for a moment. In all honesty the money wasn't all that important, it was just standard.

"Yes, I believe we can give you the time." the queen said much to Sirzechs relief.

"Then with that out of the way, let us focus on a different topic." he said as he looked Gin in the eyes. It was now Escanor's turn to speak.

"Lord Gin, we need you to come back to the underworld, the elders would never do such a thing with your backing, you're a born leader with credit and history far more than any of the new maou. With your guidance of the new maou, the underworld could very well flourish and prosper like before. The land is war torn, the current maou do what they can, however they can't do it to their best with the elders' greed." Escanor said.

Gin just shook his head. "If I go back to the underworld now, the people would follow me, not the maou, they need to be able solidify themselves first." he said.

"What will it take for you to come back to the underworld then?" the Vapula asked. Gin just chuckled.

"Well, there are a number of things that I could needlessly ask for. But I think I have something important in mind." that was when Gin's eyes darkened as he held Sirzechs' gaze. "The cadre Kokabiel, I want his head." he announced.

This stunned all besides Asura and Escanor completely. Out of all the things Sirzechs had been expecting, this was not one of them.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, what we have now is a very fragile truce with the other biblic factions. May I ask why you'd ask for something such as a cadre class fallen angel's head?" Sirzechs said, this wasn't just some test, this was personal. And it was very personal Gin thought.

 _"Let us work together towards a new age, an alliance within the underworld that will bring heaven to it's knees." an individual with pointed ears and ten black feathered wings said as Gin shook his hand._

"A truce? Oh please, you can't trust fallen, they're a disgusting breed of backstabbers who will play any dirty trick in order to get what they want. Nothing will come about it that wouldn't already by killing that crow. He's a trash to society." Gin spat. Asura just sighed at this.

"And I can assume that Kokabiel and you have a sort of history together?" The Crimson Satan asked. To him, Gin honestly sounded like those from the Old Satan Faction, which couldn't be put past him considering he technically is.

"Oh it's more than just history, that backstabber is the cause of many things gone wrong in this world." Gin responded, the amount of hate he had for the fallen was almost unreal.

"If you cannot promise me Kokabiel's life, then there's no way I can even begin to consider going back to the underworld." he continued.

"Is it the underworld itself or is it me? Do you refuse me because I hold a position that should belong to you? Would you rather ally yourself with the other descendants?" Sirzechs questioned. Gin merely scoffed.

"As if I'd choose to help those brats, they know nothing of what their ancestors truly were. They're just spoiled children trying to take what they believe is birthright. Though they do have some validation for wanting to continue the war. They lost their entire families in it. But they know not the true story. The cause of my father's death is a secret not many know." The god sin responded. He then got up and prepared to leave when...

"Then you choose to abandon the underworld? Like your mother?" Sirzechs asked. Gin stopped as he slowly turned around with a muderous gaze.

"Excuse me?" he asked in a threatening tone.

"We know not who your mother is. But I can gather enough to assume that she abandoned both your family and the underworld. So I ask, will you turn away from your home as your mother did?" Sirzechs asked.

"I do not abandon the underworld, I choose to leave it in order to live a new life. One without all the negativity of it. Also, I have no _mother_ , anyone I could call a mother died along with my father." Gin spoke, this youngling was starting to really grate on his nerves.

"But you're illegitimate, Lilith was not your mother, she even refused you the right to heir in favor of her son Rizevim, your half brother. Also I've been meaning to ask, the sins all have a title, whether it be the fox's sin of greed or the boar's sin of gluttony. However some of these former titles were changed, such as the toad sin was changed to the cat's because of Asura being a nekomata, same for the panther's sin of pride. But for you, the lion sin was changed to the "God's sin". Why is that?" Sirzechs inquired, it was a like a confusing puzzle that was missing two important pieces in order to complete the big picture.

Gin stiffened at the mention of being called the God sin. It was a link to his _mother_ that his father had given him no matter the protest. Lucifer would always tell him that the past was important and that his blood must be something he was very proud of. But Gin never saw it that way, at least not anymore, not since what happened.

"That, is none of your concern, but if you must know, many often regarded me as a mock war god. Father found it amusing so he bestowed to me that title. If that is all then I shall take my leave." he said as he left.

"But-" "Leave him be Escanor." Asura interrupted the Vapula. He then turned to Sirzechs.

"You've opened a sealed door you shouldn't have touched. It won't be long now before the past finally does get to him." the nekomata said before he also left.

"Well, at least we tried" Sirzechs sighed as and the other devils were taken to the dungeons by Yasaka to get his sister out.

 **[Somewhere in the underworld]**

A tall young man with spiky light blue hair and eyes with green face paint on his eyes, he wore a whitehakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket was black with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest.

In front of him was another young man, roughly the same height with black hair and purple eyes who was breathing heavily.

"There you go kid. But you gotta make it more efficient, it's consumes too much power compared to how much damage it does at the moment." the mysterious man said.

"I understand." his student said as he fired another blue and green beam at a large rock.

The man suddenly felt someone behind him as he turned around to see another man who also had blue hair, wearing a red jacket and pants.

"Ho? What are you doing here?" he asked the newcomer.

"...Ban."

The newcomer just smirked as his name was announced.

"You felt it too didn't ya? Gin's starting to get upset, the new satan Lucifer went to talk to him after his sister barged Yasaka's palace. We should probably meet with them soon...Griimjow." the fox's sin said.

 **And there, jeez you guys really like this story, anyways I spent all night writing this, there may be minor mistakes, I don't know nor do I care, I wanna sleep, leave a review on whatever you liked about the chapter, I enjoy reading your reactions, the next upload for this will be whenever I want, within two weeks. ~Ja ne**


	9. Aftermath

**Back at it again with the next chapter. You guys really love this story.** **And sorry for not posting on Saturday as promised, I've been sick, so I just constantly slept.**

 **The poll results are in!**

 **Revival Of The Sins - 25 votes**

 **Rise Of The Storm - 23 votes**

 **The Sage Emperor - 9 votes**

 **So I decided to upload this as soon as I could. Hope you have fun and see you at the bottom.**

 _'Thoughts'_

 **'Entities'**

'Normal'

 _Chapter 8_

That night of the meeting, Gin, for the first time in many years, had a nightmare, it was a memory, one of the worst memories of his life.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Gin was on a podium in fallen territory looking over the many people of the Grigori as he just about completed his mission. The governor general Azazel had suggested an alliance against heaven and spoke of fairly sharing their domain of the underworld. At first, Lucifer had been reluctant, as a matter of fact, everyone had been. For the fallen angel leader to speak of a treaty out of nowhere, something just didn't feel right. But after some more discussion, it was agreed upon by the four Satans that this alliance would be in the best of interests for all residents of the underworld._

 _And so the sins were sent with a small detail of others to sign the agreement. When they arrived, it was Kokabiel who personally greeted them, alongside him were many of his fellow cadre Satariel, Asael, Ezekiel, Ananel, Samsapeel, Ramiel, and Zakiel._

 _"Welcome sins of hell, it is good to see you all, I know we were enemies just recently, but I do hope that we can put aside our differences, this is war afterall, we do what we must in battle." the angel of the stars said before he led them inside._

 _The meeting went on smoothly as the fallen seemed to easily agree with just about anything and everything the sins said, this caused the already on guard generals to be even more uneased as they saw the smile on Kokabiel's face._

 _"Let us work together towards a new age, an alliance within the underworld that will bring heaven to it's knees." the cadre said as each of the sins shook hands with a cadre._

 _That was when everything went wrong as Gin suddenly heard a feminine scream of pain, he turned around and his eyes widened upon seeing what happened._

 _"NOO!!!"_

 **[Flashback End]**

Gin woke with a start as sweat dripped from his form and he slowly brought his left hand up to his face. He had not had such a dream in years. So what brought it about so suddenly? He jumped slightly when a pair of arms brought him into a hug. Turning his head, he saw Yasaka with worry etched all over her beautiful features.

"Honey, are you alright? You've been acting a little off since yesterday morning. What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

Gin just smiled at her worrying. "It's nothing to worry about babe, it was just a bad dream, you should get some more rest, we have a big day tomorrow, Kunou's birthday, remember?". But Yasaka wasn't about to let it go. She had to know, she was dying to know.

"Is this about what I said? The whole not having a son discussion?" the queen asked. Gin's smile dropped as he just stared at her.

 _"Azthial...I like that. But he's carrying your name." he said with a laugh._

His eyes didn't hold the mirth they usually did, they were dark and void, it scared her.

"Please." she pressed on, "talk to me, don't push me away", Gin just closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and slowly pushing his wife onto the bed until she was laying down again. He gazed into her worried blue orbs before kissing her deeply for a moment and pulling back.

"It's nothing to worry about love, I'm perfectly content with the way things are right now, if you don't want to bear another child, then I'm fine with that." he said. And before his wife could respond he silenced her with another kiss. Yasaka, seeing that she wouldn't be getting any answers, just went along with the kiss and cuddled as close to her husband as she could. If he wouldn't tell her than she'll just make sure there's nothing to tell by staying at his side no matter the cost...something Gin smiled at.

 **[In The Underworld]**

"Oh Rias! Thank goodness you're safe!" One Venelana Gremory yelled upon seeing her daughter enter the room with her peerage and Grayfia as she approached and hugged her as tight as possible. Rias simply hugged her back guiltily. Zeoticus meanwhile, just watched from behind his wife.

"I was so worried, when your brother told me you were imprisoned, I immediately feared the worst. You're not hurt anywhere are you? You haven't been touched in anyway? Did they feed you properly? Would you like a bath? Oh you poor thing!" the former Bael doted on.

Her daughter however, flinched at the mention of her brother. Sirzechs, no matter how relieved he was that she was okay, no matter how much of a siscon he was known to be, had been absolutely livid once they had gotten back to the ORC room. He had been shamed, berated, tested even, all because she had decided to try and show off in her arrogance.

She was now to be on probation, meaning Grayfia would come by every so often to make sure she stayed in line and Sona would be taking most of the power they shared until Rias could show she was responsible again, she was also made aware that her already limited freedom from the marriage contract had most likely been shortened. This actually made Rias cry as she loathed that engagement more than anything else.

"No mother, I'm fine, other than my pride, I'm not hurt, it's okay." Rias responded. And that was when her father cut in.

"Your pride? Pride!? What of your shame!? What were you thinking!? Were you trying to get yourself killed!? Trespassing on the youkai capital! Explain yourself at once young lady!" the head of the Gremory roared in fury. Rias gulped nervously, her father had never raised his voice at her in such a way. Venelana wanted to defend her daughter but was stopped by Grayfia who just slowly shook her head, Rias needed to understand the full consequences of her actions, and the brown haired mother just sighed in defeat. Rias' peerage just hung behind looking at the ground with their heads lowered, they wouldn't really be facing any punishment since they were just following their master's orders. Though they did feel guilty.

"I-I just wanted to defend big brother. The Wrath has no right to berate Sirzechs when he's the one who abandoned the underworld! How could I-" "Silence!" Zeoticus cut his daughter off as he flared his demonic power. Said teenager flinched back in fear.

"You are much too naive, too young to understand, all your life, you've been held on the highest pedestal as the next in line duchess Gremory and the sister of Lucifer. But you don't understand what you are in the eyes of others, to some you're a princess, to others you're a fraud, that is the world of politics! I've tried to teach you the importance to be open-minded but it seems my efforts were for naught! What will you do when you're the head of our pillar and the head of a different pillar expresses a view different from your's? Will you start another civil war over a petty comment then too?" the head of the Gremory pillar raged on.

A silence followed for a moment before Zeoticus spoke once more.

"You will stay in the underworld until after your marriage. And I will not take no for an answer. And your peerage will be attending school as per usual, as it was your fault they shall not be punished, they will be allowed to do as they please for the time being." Rias broke into tears before running to her room, her peerage following in worry, leaving the eldest alone in the room.

"Was that really for the best dear? Perhaps we could-" Zeoticus rose his hand.

"No, there will not be any alternatives, she must understand that some things need to happen. I have spoiled her far too much when she was younger, perhaps that was my sin..."

 **[In Kyoto The Next Morning]**

There was cheer althoughout the inner city of Kyoto in youkai territory as everyone celebrated the 5th birthday of princess Kunou, said girl was currently running around the garden squealing and giggling with her parents on either side holding her hands and swinging her back and forth. The elders whispered about how it was unbecoming of a future queen to act in such a childish manner, to which Gin just glared at them, shutting them up quickly.

Issei was given the day off so he had been teleported to go see his parents. And Asura had decided to go home and talk to his mate about his discovery.

"Otou-chan look! It's a scary looking Asura oji-san! Two of them!" Gin turned back to see who his daughter was talking about and was surprised to see two men walking towards them.

The first was a tall young man with spiky light blue hair and eyes with green face paint on his eyes, he wore a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket was black with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest. On his back was a tattoo with the number **6**.

The next was a farrel looking young man with a scar on the bottom left side of his face that went down to his collarbone past his neck who also had blue hair, wearing a red leather studded jacket and matching pants. On the other side of the scar on his neck was the number **4.**

 _'What the hell are they doing here?'_ Gin thought. He hadn't heard from these two in years.

"Yo! Thought we'd drop by to talk for a bit, and to give little Kunou her birthday presents too." the blue fox said.

Grimmjow just held up a large bag filled with presents and handed it over, "We forgot how old she is so we just got a bunch of kid stuff." Gin was just surprised they had even remembered he had a kid.

"Eh? How do Asura oji-san's dopplegangers know me?" the birthday girl asked in confusion, much to the two blue haired men's ire.

"Oi! We ain't dopplegangers, we're family ya ungrateful little brat! I even watched you be delivered!" the panther king yelled, earning a smack from Yasaka to which Kunou looked even more amazed.

"We can continue this later. Let's go talk somewhere more private." Gin said earning a nod from the other sins as he knelt down to look at his daughter.

"I'm gonna go catch up with your uncles for a little bit, I'll be back for the cake alright princess?" Kunou just nodded happily before running off, but not without giving her father a hug, followed by Yasaka giving her man a kiss.

"So..." Grimmjow started off as they walked towards a training ground, "Where's that new student of yours? I'd like to see how he compares to mine.", Gin just chuckled.

"Sorry to disappoint you _King_ but Issei is currently visiting his parents in a different town." the panther just sighed and continued on in silence.

As soon as they reached their destination, Gin had to duck as Ban tried to kick him in the head. Grimmjow suckered punch his cousin before getting blown back by his leader. Once all sides recovered, they were in a triangle formation, each with a grin on their faces and charged into a deadlock in the center.

"I...heard...Sirzechs Lucifer...visited." Ban grunted out as he tried to gain leverage.

"Yeah...it was a pain...in the ass." Gin responded while he pushed forward. Grimmjow just laughed.

They split and jumped back before each summoned a weapon. Gin summoned a pure obsidian black katana with a black and red hilt and a chain hanging from it.

Grimmjow summoned his own Katana with white and blue hilt, seemingly nothing too special.

And Ban summoned an ornate red and gold spiked four section staff.

 **Serve me Tensa Zangetsu**

 **Grind Pantera**

 **Come out and play Courechouse**

And so they charged, for the next few hours the sins would clash and catch up before attending Kunou's party.

 **I hate myself right now. This chapter started off decent but went to shit because I rushed it and I can't think properly with this sickness. Forgive me, it's kinda short I know. But I just can't right now, I'll try to do better with the next chapter so...very sorry. ~ ja ne**


	10. Chronicles Of Hyoudou Issei (I'm back!)

**And I'm back with the next chapter, sorry for the delay. And I hope you enjoy, see you at the bottom!!!** _'Thoughts'_

 **'Entities'**

'Normal'

 _ **Chapter 9**_

A couple weeks had passed since the incident. Currently we see one Issei Hyoudou once again trying to use magic, though this time he was practicing with wind. He had managed to successfully summon lightning a few days ago, and now he was trying to manipulate the air around him to make a tornado. Progress was somewhat decent, but still pretty slow compared to where he would've wanted it to be at this point. The wind slowly circled in a five meter radius from him yet he couldn't quite pick up the speed necessary to do anything more than create a slight breeze.

Wind enhancement had been so easy, yet this, this was on another level.

 _'Damn it! How the hell am I supposed to do this?'_ thought the sekiryuutei. He eventually stopped after another hour or so as he felt his magic energy had essentially depleted as much as it could without him fainting.

Trudging his way down the dirt path back towards his room to get ready for dinner, as he walked past a cliff Issei noticed his teacher gazing at the stars with a wistful look. Deciding to leave him alone, Issei continued on his path until he arrived at his destination. Upon reaching his wing of the castle the young Red Dragon Emperor decided to take a shower before heading to the dining room. As he stepped into the bathtub and turned the water on, letting it trail down his body soothingly, he reflected deeply on what had become of his new life.

From never once even believing in a fake world since he was eight years old, to now being the wielder of an ancient power that could potentially upset the balance of the world, it was a change that while strange was not unwelcomed in his boring life.

Various topics went through his mind until he landed on his teacher. Gin Lucifer, the son of the original Lucifer morning star. It had been quite the surprise but lost it's value with how his life's been as of late. Though when asked of who the mother was, Gin would instantly shut him, or rather anyone really, down.

Believing he had been in the tub for long enough, Issei got up and out before draining the water and washing off with a towel.

Exiting the bathroom and redressing himself in fresh clothes, the brunette left his room as he made his way towards the dining hall. Appreciating his view of the ladies as he did so.

Making his way, Issei walked down large corridor after corridor until his ears picked up on an unfamiliar voice shouting. Turning his head, curiosity got the better of him as he approached the increasingly louder argument taking place in the throne room.

Turning a corner, Issei spotted little Kunou eavesdropping from behind the door and decided to listen in with her as he snuck up behind the kitsune before imitating the youkai and pressing his ear to the door. Only making eye contact with the girl for a brief moment.

"All I'm saying, is that a marriage between our children would be greatly beneficial. The future of the royal line will be secured, my family gains prestige, everyone is happy." said the same voice from earlier.

Marriage? What marriage?

"And I'll say it once again, we will not force our daughter into an arranged marriage unless she herself agrees. And she is also at the tender age of four while your son is 19, we will not grant this marriage just to satisfy your greed and selfishness." came Gin's voice.

"We of the Kurama clan have been of great service to this faction for centuries. It is well within our rights to request of a chance to achieve union between the clan and the kingdom's royal family."

"Need I remind you whose court you are currently standing in? Know your place Lord Kurama, and good night. This meeting is over." Queen Yasaka's voice ordered.

Hearing the dismissal and realising what could happen if they were caught, Issei quickly boosted before grabbing Kunou and jumped up, extending his draconic arm and latching onto the ceiling. The massive doors opened just in time as a crimson haired kyuubi kitsune stomped out with a scowl apparent on his face, he wore a red kimono which held his family crest. A ninetailed fox which howled at the full moon.

As the youkai went further, no other occupant came out of the room and the doors were closed once more. Taking the chance, Issei used lightning and wind enhancement magic before dashing off into a different corridor.

Upon reaching the giant set of double doors that was the dining hall entrance, Issei slowed down to a halt before gently placing the kitsune princess back down on her feet.

"You alright Kunou-chan?" he asked. The toddler was quiet for a moment as she just stared at the ground before she slowly looked up, eyes slowly welling with tears.

"Tou-chan and Kaa-chan are always getting into fights with other people who ask about me marrying. They're always really tired after and I wanna help... what do I do?" she asked adorably.

Issei didn't know how to respond to that, comforting wasn't really his strong suit and he didn't know much about politics to be able to give her anything solid anyway. But he had to try didn't he? The laws of the universe dictated that cute animal girls must always be cared for in times of sadness lest he suffer eternal damnation.

"Listen, I'm not really the best guy to ask these kinds of things but just know that none of this is your fault so don't feel like it is. It can happen to anyone, hell, I bet it happened to your mom before your dad came around, so just trust them alright?" he said earning a nod from the girl.

"Now let's go and get some food." as they made their way through the doors they were greeted with the sight of three blue haired men arguing, a common sight nowadays.

"For the last time salmon sashimi is better!" Asura yelled.

"Che, no way in hell dumbass! Lobster is the most delicious food on the planet!" Grimmjow shot back.

"Oi oi oi, nothing beats a damn juicy and rare cooked steak." Ban defended his dish.

Issei feared they might start getting physical soon, which was a real possibility considering the sins' habit of problem solving through their fists.

"Boys!" all noise quieted at the sound of the youkai queen's voice. Turning around, Issei came face to face with both his teacher and said teacher's wife as the pair made their way towards the table. Both were tired, they hid it very well yes but Issei was sure of it. He knew exhaustion when he saw it, however upon looking closer he could see a glint in Gin's eyes. He was scheming something and Issei just hoped he wouldn't be at the core of it all... again..

Dinner was mostly a peaceful affair with much small talk and a little bit of banter until eventually everyone decided to go to bed and retreated to their quarters for the night.

"Issei could you stay for a moment?" Gin suddenly asked as he stopped walking. Their rooms were in the same direction and Yasaka had decided to take Kunou to bed early tonight so she had left earlier, leaving only teacher and student in the large hallway.

"Hm? Sure sensei what is it?" Issei asked as he also halted and faced the Lucifer.

"I know you and Kunou were listening in on us back in the throne room." he said as Issei froze.

 _'Fuck me I'm busted.'_ he thought.

"Firstly I'm not mad nor do I really care, in fact that actually makes this easier since I don't have to explain as much." the sekiryuutei sighed in relief.

"Alright well what is it?" he asked again.

"The man you saw storm out earlier, his name is Kurama Kenshin of the Kurama clan. They are a clan of powerful kitsune youkai who have been loyal members of the court for years and they're damn proud of it. Kenshin has been trying to establish a marriage contract between his son Ryuga and Kunou for the last year talking about how "beneficial" it would be but we're not stupid, despite their loyalty, the Kurama clan is full of greedy brats. Which is why none of them have ever married into the royal family despite it all, and the only reason he's pushing for this is so that he can gain some more prestige." Gin explained before allowing Issei to comprehend his words.

To Issei, this sounded like something he had often heard happens to families of high standing and royalty so he merely nodded his head, letting Gin continue.

"Now recently I've been digging around and I've found out something rather interesting. It would seem that fool has been doing some under the table deals with a certain magicians association that don't exactly have the cleanest record last I checked. They're called Hexennacht, it's members consist of top tier stray magicians who use a different kind of magic, curses.

"Curses?" Issei asked as Gin nodded.

"There are two types of curses, the first is used by gods as a way of punishing mortals. The second is a branch of magic, how it works is quite simple really, a practitioner will take one specific subject or element to study and they will become the embodiment of their curse, I once fought a member who used the truth curse, if I had told a lie than I would've been turned to stone." the sin of wrath revealed.

"T-turn you into stone? Is that even possible with how strong you are?" Issei asked a little perplexed.

"That's the power of curses, it transcends barriers created by gaps in strength. It's an ancient practice but not many use them anymore due to the consequences. Your curse doesn't just affect your opponents but they can just as easily take you down as well. There have been many cases of fire curse users incinerating themselves but it doesn't change the fact that they can take you with them." Issei was starting to see where this was going but asked anyway.

"Why are you telling me all of this exactly? There's nothing I can do that you can't." he questioned with sneaking suspicion as Gin just smirked.

"See... that's where you're wrong my dear disciple."

 **[Line Break]**

"How the hell did I end up here damn it." the boosted gear wielder cursed at his luck as he thought back to why he was currently on the rooftop of the Kurama clan's main family.

 _"My hands are tied. I am the Queen's husband and the Kurama family are too deeply engraved into the government for me to just eliminate him without causing Yasaka-chan trouble. Being strong does not place me above law, I need presentable proof in order to erase him without backlash. However, you're a different case. You're not aligned with any of the factions and additionally, you're the Red Dragon Emperor who just so happens to be my student. If you can find any sort of evidence then I can take care of the rest, just the smallest trace of treason and I can push back any court member."_

Those had been Gin's words to him when he asked why the sin of wrath wouldn't exact his wrath personally. It wasn't that he wouldn't but that he couldn't, Issei really hoped he wouldn't have to get involved with anything political in the future.

As the sekiryuutei quietly and carefully scanned his surroundings, he noticed a sudden shift in the air before instincts kicked in as the roof started to crumble into dust before his very eyes. And the boosted gear was manifested in an instant.

 ***Boost***

As he landed on the ground Issei wasn't given a moment of reprieve as he immediately ducked to the left as a cloaked figure leapt out of the shadows, right arm outstretched in an effort to just touch him.

The stranger's momentum kept him up in the air just long enough for Issei to kick him away, sending the figure flying before they landed at the base of a tree though that quickly changed as soon as the figure's right hand touched it and disintegrated it within seconds causing Issei's eyes to widen.

 ***Boost***

"So the legendary Red Dragon Emperor is in a backwater country like this? My my what a surprise this is, oh this mission just got so much more interesting." a voice was heard coming from the cloud of dust that the collapse of the rooftop had caused.

"Che" Issei couldn't talk his way out of this, so all he had to do was fight them while extracting information, simple right? Oh wait, that one guy can turn him to dust with a touch, was that his curse ability? He was beginning to think that he himself was cursed with the shittiest luck in the world.

 ***Boost***

In an instant, Issei focused wind magic into his legs as he seemingly vanished only to reappear directly above where the roof had been a moment ago. Taking a deep breath, the brunette let out a roar befitting a dragon as a stream of fire exploded out of his mouth.

A shadowy blur escaped just in time to avoid being hit before Issei was upon him with a devastating heel kick prepared only to be launched back by a sound wave. Luckily he was able to regain his balance mid air before unleashing a pair of crimson dragon wings and keeping himself uplifted, a trick he had picked up not too long ago. Once again rest was not an option as the sekiryuutei had to dodge that troublesome right hand a second time before landing on a nearby roof.

 ***Boost***

"Oi! Who the hell are you guys!?" Issei demanded as he prepared a magic circle before taking aim.

"Huehuehue, well now that would just be cheating wouldn't it? And where's the fun in telling you anyway? It's so much more fun when you try and guess, besides, we're here on an assignment. And we can't just let you ruin it for us, our lives are at stake here too." the sound user replied.

 ***Boost***

Now that the dust wasn't in the way, Issei could get a clear view of the threat. His short purple hair was spiked up like a blazing flame, mirth filled hazel green eyes stared at him with an annoying gaze wearing a simple amethyst colored wizard robe over slim fit black under clothing.

"An assignment? That means you aren't from here..." the brunette thought out loud before realization struck him. "You guys are from Hexennacht aren't you!?" he demanded.

 ***Boost***

"Well now, it seems you don't have as much shit for brains as I thought!" the magician laughed mockingly.

"Lucio that's enough. Eliminate him now." his partner ordered as the now revealed Lucio pouted in annoyance but complied as he got into stance. "Spoil sport." he muttered before dashing towards the sekiryuutei.

 ***Boost***

Seeing that his enemy was closing in too fast, Issei retook to the skies as Lucio punched the spot he was just standing in before the building met the same fate as the first roof, vibrations echoing through the entire structure before crumbling down like a jenga tower. Immediately as Lucio landed a purple magic circle with a demonic diamond design in the center appeared as the curse user was launched into the air with a sonic boom, ascending as he reached an altitude almost twice as high as Issei before flipping vertically, a second circle appeared at the base of his feet as it sent him flying directly at the Red Dragon Emperor with terrifying velocity.

 ***Explosion***

Thinking quickly, Issei formed a magic circle which cackled with red lightning before firing a bolt straight at his target. Seeing this Lucio just smirked as he twirled once again before kicking his left foot out to the side with another circle forming at his heel and propelling him to the right, dodging the magic lightning completely.

 _'This annoying son of a-'_ Issei's thoughts were interrupted as the curse user jabbed the air and cast a circle at his fingertips that fired sonic waves forcing Issei to have to throw a fireball at it which resulted in an explosive collision that sent both opponents flying.

 ***Reset***

"My head..." Issei groaned from his position on the ground before he slowly got up.

Blinking the spots out of his vision, Issei's eyes darted from one end to the next as he looked for any sign of the Hexennacht member. Confused and wary at not seeing anything, the brunette turned his head to the other hex user who just pointed up... directly above him.

Looking up, Issei was greeted with another round of sonic waves that he immediately blocked with a magic circle. The amount of power in the attack forced him onto one of his knees as he struggled to keep the barrier from breaking.

 ***Boost***

 _'God...damn...it!!'_ the sekiryuutei screams in his mind as he pushes with all his might.

"Oh come on. Surely the legendary Red Dragon Emperor must have more to offer than this right? Just try harder!" Lucio encouraged as he bounced around in the air before sending an even stronger sound wave.

 ***Boost***

"Heh, oh just you fucking wait you purple piece of shit! I'll kick your ass!" Issei yelled as he continued to struggle against his opponents power.

 **[You will not be able to survive if you keep going at this rate.]** A deep baritone voice boomed within Issei's mind.

 _'D-Ddraig?'_ the teen questioned in slight surprise.

 ***Boost***

 **[Yes it is I partner, now, if you want to get out of this alive than you are going to have to trust me here.]** The welsh dragon responded.

 _'Well what the hell is it!?'_ Issei screams in his head as he was pushed deeper and deeper into the ground.

 ***Boost***

 **[Do not get too riled boy. Now, the thing about curses is that they always have a major consequence for using them... do you see how his arms and legs are slowly starting to buckle and shake?]** The heavenly dragon asked.

Issei transferred some of his power into his eyes as they glowed green, granting him a much greater vision than before. Looking closely at Lucio's limbs, he noticed that with each hop his legs would quiver, with each sound wave his arm would vibrate.

Absentmindedly, Issei noticed the seal of the Kurama clan on a sealed scroll in his robes.

 _'Yeah...yeah I see it! So what about it?'_ he inquired.

 ***Boost***

 **[That is his weakness, the power of sound is often underestimated. Add to that the dangerous nature of curses and it'll make any foe a formidable opponent. His magic does not rely on decibels or tone like standard sound magic. No, his sound curse powers his vibrations therefore causing any solid object to destabilise and crumble. However, in doing so this has the added effect of reflecting some of these vibrations back to wherever the magic point originated from. With this one it is his limbs. He cannot go on forever Issei. And you must exploit that.]** Ddraig explained.

 ***Boost***

 _'Alright then, what do I do?'_ the brunette pleaded.

 **[You have one more boost before you unleash the explosion, when I give the go, you must summon every bit of wind magic you can. Create a rough exterior of a tornado and I shall do the rest. But I warn you now that this will feel like you're being torn apart. Now Hyoudou Issei, are you ready?]** The red dragon of domination asked.

"Che. I was born ready you overgrown lizard!" Issei shouted his answer.

"Huh? What the hell are you going on about down there? Did you hit your head too hard or something?" the magician mocked.

 ***Boost***

 **[Now Issei!]**

"Alright asshole let's tango!" Issei screams as he focuses most of his magic reserves into this spell.

 ***Explosion***

Winds started to howl as dust particles started to circle around Issei's body. The winds went faster and faster as a green essence slowly came off of his body and into the body of winds themselves as a F2 scale tornado was formed, bathed in an ethereal green light.

 ***Transfer***

The tornado continued to circle faster as Issei screams in concentration. Lucio stood no chance from his position in mid air as he was pulled into the storm, spinning and spinning as the sekiryuutei continued to force it all out until he had an idea.

Outstretching his arms, crimson flames sprouted from both his hands as Issei spun in place in the opposite direction of the dangerous winds. His flames grew like wildfire as they engulfed the entire tornado.

As several guards finally arrived on scene they could do nothing but spectate and watch in awe as the majestic storm of crimson fire and glowing green winds continued to spin.

The painful screams of the sound curse user could be heard as Lucio was burned alive and shredded by the beautiful force of nature.

 ***Reset***

The effects were immediate as the storm lost all power. Issei finally stopped screaming as he fell unconscious, the burnt body of the Hexennacht member falling like the dead weight it was as it landed and bounced on the ground limp.

Soldiers gathered around the two bodies as they looked unsure of what to do.

"Step aside." Immediately the orders were followed as queen Yasaka and Gin Lucifer made their appearance. Deciding to take the chance and vanish, the other member of the Hexennacht turned around only to meet one of the last people he wanted to see right now face to face. Asura, the king of the nekomata and the sin of sloth.

"And just where do you think you're going?" the blue haired youkai asked as his eyes morphed from hazel to red with three tomoes circling the pupil as he gazed directly into the magician's eyes.

"Go on... _sleep_." he ordered dully as the curse user collapsed in a heap.

Meanwhile, Gin checked the damage sustained in the area and he had to admit, for how magically deficient the boy had been he sure knew how to make a show. The sin of wrath watched with slowly narrowing eyes as he could see Kurama Kenshin make his way over with a deep scowl on his face and carefully concealed nervousness. The audacity of this man, no this creature, was astounding.

Looking down, Gin noticed a scroll clutched protectively in Issei's hand. Upon closer inspection his eyes widened as it held the seal of the Kurama clan on it. Carefully extracting it from his student's grasp, Gin unrolled the piece of parchment and read its contents. As he read more and more, the sin of wrath could only smirk wider and wider.

 _'Gotcha.'_

Turning towards the agitated Kurama clan head who dared actually raise his voice at his wife, Gin unleashed waves of power off his body as all attention turned to him. Leveling Kenshin a hardened glare, he slowly took a step forward. Step after step he made his way towards the poor fool until he was standing directly in front of the man.

"Kurama-san, would you care to explain what this is exactly?" the white haired half devil asked, enjoying the look of fear that slowly crept up the kitsune's face.

"Gin-kun? What is it?" Yasaka asked her husband. The sin of wrath simply smirked before handing her the parchment. In a last ditch effort, Kenshin lunged for the paper in the queen's hands only to lose his hand in a flash as Gin summoned a black katana out of seemingly thin air.

The head of the Kurama family screamed in pain as he was quickly detained by the guards.

Taking that moment, Yasaka glanced down at the contents in her hands. And unlike her scheming husband, the more she read the angrier she got.

"This...this is treason! A funding agreement with the Hexennacht!?" she cried in fury as her words shocked all those in the area.

"Lock this traitor up this instant! He'll be interrogated first thing in the morning!" she ordered her men.

As all the soldiers shuffled around in a hurried frenzy, Gin looked down at his student who had been put on a stretcher to be taken back to the palace for rest.

 _'You actually did it... way to go kid.'_ he thought.

 **Well that's over. I thank all of you who have waited patiently for this chapter and I'm terribly sorry for the wait but I just didn't have the motivation to write. I'm starting to get back into it though so who knows when I'll update next. Anyways, be sure to favorite and follow if you haven't already and leave a review on what you liked, didn't like, and a way to improve.** **Also, join our DxD discord server for some fun!!**

 **Link :** **[ Discord. gg/xEApPAS ]**


End file.
